Birthed by Chaos
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: A girl from the real world was dropped into the world of Ultimate Spider-Man. She gained the power of Carnage, but to her surprise, Carnage has a conscious mind. The story begins as they make friends, enemies, and rivals from new and old characters. M for drug usage, abuse, and mention of rape. Ships are in story
1. Episode 1 Chaos is born

**Ok, I wanted to do a re-write of this because now that I think about it, the _Tales of Zesteria_ part was pretty unnecessary. A few years ago, I thought it would be an easier way for her to gain a team and villains to fight with without any problems, but that meant it would be lazy writing. Now that I'm thinking about it more, I thought there could be a lot of improve on since now I had a greater idea on what to do with Naomi and Carnage. They will still have their relationship with each other, but there would be minor changes, and even some adult themes will be in here like reference of rape, abuse and other things. **

**I hope you enjoy and have a grand time! Don't mind me, but I'm going to kill myself for writing these themes in my innocent story.**

 **Someone's POV**

I blinked, waking up from some sort of sleep I went into that I don't even remember. Since I don't remember anything, I decided to look around to see what's going on. I looked to my left. Then right. I blinked again and sighed. Something is pent up inside of me, but instead of keeping it inside, I should let it out. I breathe and breathe out.

... "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Was the first thing that I said in this... Carnage filled New York City in one of the Spider man series. I have no idea what's going on, or how I got here. What happened is that when I was walking home from a friend's house and met a stranger that was looking at me strangely. I was not a runner, or a girl with muscles. In fact, I am not at least the most athletic person here. That didn't mean I tried to run away, but the next moment, I was out.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get some help. Spiderman, Captain America, Agent Venom, anyone! I then heard a roar. A roar that's way too familiar to miss. It was the Hulk! I looked over and... He's infested by the goop! I looked up to see that two heroes here to save the day, Captain America and Spider-Man, starting a fight with Carnage Hulk! This is bad. I thought I was going be squashed into a pancake, but I was wrong. How was I wrong?

Captain America was skating on the edge of the building, Spider-Man actually webbed me into them, making sure I was in his arm. "I got you!" He shouted. I have no idea if I should be scared or plain shocked. Scared, because we are dropping about 900 kg/h. Shocked because a fictional character is real! Either or, but if I am safe, then it's ok. Right? **Right?!**

We bungee jumped into safety in this god forsaken Carnage invested city. But we somehow we were safe from Carnage Hulk. Or that's what we thought. Hulk came on down to us, and was ready to destroy Cap and Spidey. That wasn't good at all. "You get to safety, we'll take care of this!"

I went into a safe distance between the fight of Hulk vs Captain America and Spider-Man, and also making sure that no Carnage goop or Carnage infected people got close up and personal. I have no idea how I got here in the first place, or why I'm even here? This is like a fanfiction, right? Then that means some god-like author put me here for some purpose, but what? What purpose do they have to put me here?!

"Why the Hulk? Couldn't Back Jaw have gotten Carnage on us." He complained as he punched the Carnage person behind him. Oh do not complain you whiner, you'll manage to beat him.

"He's coming back for round 2." Captain warned. As the Hulk came to the ground. He told Peter to hold him down while they tried to hit him hard. They explained that if they use up most of his gamma energy, then Carnage has no effect anymore, they made a plan for that. Keep hitting the stuffing out of him. The angrier he gets, the more he would burn out. I knew that it was easier said than done. His anger will also makes him stronger. Spidey was right. The Hulk looks better in green! Since the green Hulk doesn't want to kill them!

Carnage Hulk suddenly took Captain America's foot and swung him like a rag doll. I saw Spidey Taser him with his Taser webs(?). Only little bit of Hulk was there, but that wasn't good enough. He did fought a good battle until Carnage took him over again. There seem to be no hope. "Seem" to be. Before I knew it, other guys from the Marvel Universe came to the rescue.

Cloak, Iron Fist, Agent Venom, and Dagger came at the right timing. Yeah, I saw this happening right in front of my eyes. Why am I in the Marvel Universe?! Dagger and Iron Fist made a plan to stop the Hulk.

"An enlighten soul could truly be crushed." Iron Fist said out of nowhere. I had no clue what he said. He actually said that people with good hearts never give up the fight of strength or mentality? I have no fucking clue. He jumped up and right hooked Carnage Hulk in the face, leaving an opening that showed the true Hulk's face.

Dagger took the chance that Iron Fist gave and began to do whatever she does. "Don't mess with S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy!" She shouted as a bright light shine upon Hulk. SHIELD Academy? Nani? It was bright, that I had to cover my face with my hand.

The Carnage Symbiote took off of Hulk, but it didn't get too far since it disintegrated into nothing. The green guy was exhausted. "Hey." He muttered. "Not... bad..." That's when he slipped into his sleep. Geez, I didn't know these guys were working together. What else did I miss while I went out of the Marvel fan-base?

I have to get out of here, before I get caught up in this mess. I started to run again... Something is stuck on my foot. I can feel my heart sink. I turn my head to see I'm in a world of trouble.

 **No one's POV**

Before anyone could relax, suddenly, the group of heroes heard a scream out of nowhere. They got alarmed by it, and turned to see what was the cause of it. They saw a girl with long brown haired girl, up to her waist, with deep ocean blue eyes, and fair skin wearing a regular white T-shirt with black capris about 14 or 15 being attacked by one of the Carnage Symbiote. "Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" She shouted as she tried to rip the goo off of her as quickly as she could before it could spread.

Spider-Man and Captain America realized it was the girl they saved a few minutes ago. They need to save her from the Symbiote. But that was too late. Too late to save her. It wrapped around her, leaving no hope. That's what everyone thought. A loud roar escaped from the possessed female. The only thing that was weird that it kept shaking it's head out of control, almost as if it's trying to stay awake.

"It's too late, soldiers," Captain America explained. "We have to stop them!"

Then Carnage people suddenly surrounded the heroes, ready to destroy them with glee. They tried to have Cloak teleport the Carnage people somewhere else, but he disappeared too. "Carnage is totally messing with his teleportation."

"Guess Cloak have more will power than anyone had realized." Danny observed.

All of a sudden, one of the people infected dropped down to the grown. Everyone looked up to see them all were dropping like rain, including Cloak. "Can't..." He grunted, "Contain them." He landed hard on the ground with the rest of them. They all ran up to the weakened Cloak to see if he was ok. "I... tried." Was all he said before slipping into unconsciousness.

Spider-Man explained to the group, "Get him on his feet, we need to keep moving."

 _They just left her. Left her to defend herself from this thing. Well, everyone is like this, and guess they don't know how to defeat something like this. So she's on her own. Her mind inside of this chaotic world inside the mind of her and Carnage's mind. It did take over her, but how come it didn't take over her mind?_

 _Her conscious self begins to look all over the place to see the reason why. Symbiotes doesn't just take over the body of its host, but the mind as well, like a wasp parasite. They inject their poison and have their host use them to protect their offspring or themselves. It's both cool and disturbing, so she shouldn't be in the right state of mind right now, yet she is. That's when she sees the source of the madness around her._

 _It's looking her into her eyes with predatory intent. Her fingers are twitching in fear. Her conscious self bit her lips, her heart pounding out of her chest. It's not like she has any other choice, so went forward towards the menace. She went towards the Carnage Symbiote._

 _"So... You're Carnage. What's with this invasion?" She asked, looking into the eyes that came out of nightmare. It laughed at her, making her tremble. She continued forward to it._

 _Laughing, it replied, **"Ah... How did a lowly human such as yourself came upon a place like this? No human being were able to come to the consciousness of the Symbiotes."**_

 _She has no idea if she take that as an offense, but yet again, she's not the most spectacular person on this big planet. (Or the entire universe, but what else should've she said?) It's not like she isn't smart either, but she doesn't consider herself as a coward. Just as scared as any average Joe can be. She took a deep sigh, and said, "Listen, I have no idea myself, but I have a proposal for you. I want the two of us to work together. With your strength and my mind, we can be an unstoppable force."_

' _ **Ha**!_' _It laughed inside of her head. ' **What made you think a measly human can work together with Carnage?! A being who wants nothing but to destroy! Destroy everything in its way! People like don't understand what it's like to have power like this. Just go back to sleep, little girl, and allow little ol' me create chaos among the city."**_

 _That made her stop for a moment. Did this thing really sass her. Of course, Carnage isn't going to agree with the deal, but that doesn't mean that this thing should be uptight and rude about it! Her eye twitched and sighed. She tried not to get angry at this thing because it will make things even more complicated. Yet she is tempted to beat the living stuffing out of it._

 _It may take awhile, but at least Carnage is talking to her. She looked through her eyes to see what's going on with the real world... or whatever this world is. Marvel world? It didn't matter, but what does is the fact that she sees that Carnage is looking over a group of people. It seemed to be the same group that helped Hulk when he was had one of the Carnage Symbiote on him._

 _Those guys are from the Marvel Universe, but younger. She seriously did miss whatever was going on in the Ultimate Spider-Man. She didn't care during the time she got over the fandom, but it seemed like a lot. Maybe she shouldn't have dropped out of being a comic book nerd. They're surrounded by other Carnage people too, but she found a specimen that she found familiar. That made the Carnage on her stopped without her knowing._

 _Memories flooded her mind, and it was the same creature she's memorizing now. **Anti-Venom.** The same Symbiote that was meant to destroy any sort of Symbiote it comes in contact with. If she were to be touched by that thing, then she would be free. Well, that's good news for her, but what about this son of a bitch? She looked back to it to see its eyes are now full of horror. _

_Carnage is somehow going inside of her memories. It's seeing what she's seeing through her mind. How on earth does this girl know about this thing? Is there something that she knew about these people that it didn't know. Even their identities, they're all clear in this girlie's mind. Who is this girl?_

 _This is a shocking moment to say the least. As far as she knew, Carnage isn't afraid of anything. The only thing it was meant for was destruction and discord, and is happy about it. An Alien Symbiote isn't supposed to have human emotions, right? Well, in the comics, they're peaceful alien beings that's supposed to help its host. If she remembered correctly from her friends, this version of the Venom, Carnage, and Anti-Venom Symbiote are made from the DNA of Spider-Man._

 _That's when they see Anti-Venom charged at the people who had the Symbiote on them. Instantly, they all disappeared, but at least the people there aren't hurt, she told herself. Something in her heart was resonating, but it wasn't coming from her. It was from Carnage. That's when she realized it. A smirk came upon her pretty face. This is a perfect chance to get Carnage to join her. She just needs to play her cards right._

 _"So Carnage? You'll end up being Carnage dust if you just go out there and try to destroy that thing. " She explained as she shrugs at the Symbiote. She felt it flinch inside of her. That's her cue to continue. "It can defeat any Symbiote it comes in contact with, so whether it hits you... or you hit it. So what do you have to say about this?"_

 _It was trembling. It was in a low growl, and somehow, she knew it was biting its lip as if it was trying to contemplate whether or not they should work together or not. She knew what she had to do. All she needed to do is make that final push. "I really don't care what would happen to you. For all I care, you're just a living organism that is living in my body. I can work just fine for myself, so I can just go down there myself and cure myself from you."_

 _A growl was escaping its demented lips. Sharp teeth shown, shouting to her. **"WE HAVE A DEAL!"** Even inside of her mind, it went to her in a flash. It wrapped around her, forming into a new hero._

Clothes begin to form from the infected girl, but it wasn't the traditional skin-tight suit. Instead, she got a short, black leather jacket with three red spikes on each shoulder, folded to her elbows and unzipped, with red designs formed all over this jacket with the signature spider on the back. She had a red tank top with black webbing instead of a spider emblem. There was a matching black denim shorts with 'scratches' of red. Knee high black boots with red spikes on the side appeared as well. She looked to her hand to see fingerless gloves that resembled the classic Carnage hand, but she also felt a hoodie on her head, and red goggles, concealing her eyes from anyone.

She was beyond amazed. "This is freaking KICK ASS! Someone knows how to be stylish." A shout came from her mouth. She kicked and swung around from building to building to feel the power of Carnage. She landed back onto a roof of a building and shouted from the top of her lungs. "Carnage and Naomi are one! We. Are. Chaos!"

 **"Ya done there?"** Said a very impatient voice. She noticed her hood moved on it's own. It went off her and went onto her should to see the face of Carnage. So Carnage's head is my hoodie. Interesting. Her blue eyes blinked in pure amazement. Well, at least I don't look too strange if I'm talking to it.

She sighed, stretching her arms in the air, replying, "Yeah. I'm done. So Carnage, you wanted to live, right? Where should we go so you don't end up with that white brute?"

In all of Marvel history, she never heard of anyone able to talk to their Symbiote unless they're fighting against them. She couldn't wait what type of adventures these two will go on.

Carnage looked to a certain direction, where blue eyes followed. It replied to her, **"Up on that big tower. It's obvious where to go."** Her eyes locked on to the Carnage heart. If that's where they needed to go, then that's where they're going. Carnage turns back into her hood, and the two begin to swing their way to the tower.

To her, this thing was a pain in the ass. Yet this thing had a conscious mind of its own. Not that she would mind being away from it, but the powers are really cool. Besides, it's not like you have super powers like these anytime you want.


	2. Ep 2 Carnage's Heart

Without anyone noticing, Chaos web-slings her way up to the top of the tower where the heart of Carnage is at. The inside of it looked like they're inside the body and they're seeing a heart. Creepy, in Naomi's opinion. Carnage was back onto her shoulder and explains to her, **"This is the Carnage Heart. It not only creates the Carnage Symbiotes, it also can create an endless amount of power. If we use this, we don't have to worry about that thing stopping us."**

Interesting theory, if it's really true. Anti-Venom can take out any type of Symbiotic goo no matter the size of the thing. She never knew how strong Symbiotes were until she got Carnage on her. The strength coursing through her veins is intoxicating. They can throw about 80 tons of matter about 2 blocks away from where they're standing. She can even defeat Spidey and Venom at once, yet Anti-Venom can take Carnage down. The thought was scary, but this thing was probably the best chance they got to keep them like this.

"Ok then. You better be right about this Carnage. We better not end up dead!" Chaos went backwards and crouched like those athletic runners. Naomi took a deep breathe in and exhaled. She stared at the beating heart and took off. She ran super fast and the two pierced their way into the heart. There was a leakage, but the heart automatically sealed it back up with the two inside as they gained the power of the Carnage Heart.

Naomi can feel it's resonating beat. It was warm, alive. The Carnage Symbiote is wrapped around her, as if it was a blanket on her cold body. Energy was that warmth she was feeling all around her. In a gentle river-like motion, it flowed in her.

Carnage has many questions concerning this girl. Even in this state of consciousness, it had the ability to enter in her mind at will. That's where it saw it. The memories of the real world in which she belonged in. Her reasons for knowing all about them is because they're all fictional characters made by someone in her world. Every one of them are. Even Carnage, but her.

It wasn't too shocked because it was made, but what surprised it the most that it wasn't originally made from the blood sample of Spider-Man. Neither was Venom. Venom and Carnage were alien Symbiotes that were once a peaceful race to help improve the powers of others. It saw it's origins and how it was asexually spawned from Venom, and it can beat both Spider-Man and Venom combined. At least it was the greatest threat to the two in other universes, but what really creeped it out that was Carnage's "original" host, Cletus Kassidy. That really disturbed it, that it felt like it rather not go into the alternate universes to meet those Carnages.

Venom was also an interesting person as well. Venom's "original" host was Spider-Man. The Symbiote fed off of Spidey's negative emotions, but it went to another host that goes by the name of Eddie Brock when Spider-Man rejected the Symbiote. Eddie was a cancer patient who also lost his wife, and was part of the Daily Bugle (which, strangely, Spider-Man was also part of even when they were being discriminate of him) and had the biggest hatred towards both Spider-Man and Peter Parker. When combined, Eddie learned of Spider-Man's identity, and it even healed his cancer. Venom got their name because they believed they were poison to Peter Parker, yet the Symbiote still loved Peter. Interesting.

Suddenly, both felt a pressure that wasn't meant to be in here. The brunette can feel Carnage getting frantic. She opened her blue eyes to see someone else has entered in the Carnage Heart. The heart was losing too much energy, and it's all being absorbed by Anti-Venom. This heart is about to blow! They're stuck in here, and they had no clue what to do.

If this thing is taking all of their energy, then they have to take its energy. Naomi went to the Anti-Venom and took him close to her. Carnage followed along so it can take some as well. Carnage wrapped around, taking Anti-Venom's abilities, too. Eddie Brock better be grateful that that I'm saving his evil ass as well, she thought in her mind. Carnage seconds that.

There was nothing but emptiness for the both of them. Not a sound could be heard as they wondered aimlessly in the self cleaning streets of New York. Carnage was unconscious. Naomi's mind was blank as she can see what she's doing, but it's not processing in her mind.

Someone was in front of them. They can't make out the figure, but all they can guess from the silhouette that it's someone pretty big. A muscular guy who's at least 35. It was till they both fell unconscious right in front of that person. They can hear him call out to them

Chaos's world went white.

* * *

Blue orbs reveals themselves to a blank, white ceiling as she's on a bed with a blanket on her. She sits up to rub her head from the intense migraine in her brain and sees out through the window the regular city streets with people walking by. "Augh... What the hell happened?" She sees her hand and remembers everything that happened when she became one with the Carnage Symbiote. She's also feels the hood on her neck move slightly. She asks it in a curious tone, "Hey Carnage. You alright there, buddy?"

She felt it move. It made her thank whatever god out there that it's not dead. **"N... Never better..."** It groaned to her in a sarcastic way.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that it's ok by the way it's joking around. She then took a look around the area to see that she's in an apartment complex. It made her sincerely confused because she doesn't remember owning one in this fictional world. Or maybe it's those fanfiction writers that made her one, she thought jokingly to herself.

Then it hit her. That guy she saw before they passed out on the streets! That guy must've took them in. She shakes her head as she's trying to remember what happened afterwards. She groans when it was useless and all that's making her do is have a bigger migraine.

"It's not good for a little girl to wake up this early when she's hurt." Said a voice that sounds way too familiar with the same familiar accent. That made Carnage's and Naomi's heart stop at the same moment. The one who is really terrified by that voice is Naomi.

She slowly turned her head to the man's voice. All sort of signals are going off in her head. Who she is facing is none other than a Hunter that is out to get anyone who has any animalistic trait. Kraven the Hunter. What's funny is that he has that stereotypical adventurer's clothing except without the hat. Well, she sees all sort of adventurers wear nothing by those type of clothing, but she digress.

Something also made her stop as well. All the colors weren't distorted by red. She looked around to see her goggles were on a counter with the lamp next to it. Oh crap. Now Kraven knows what I look like, she thinks to herself. If she were to get in his way of anything, then Kraven will know where exactly he needs to go. He notices her frigid form.

He walks up to the bed she's laying on, making her and Carnage shiver. This mad hunter will kill them is she says anything stupid. Well isn't that a pleasant thought in her mind, right? He mutters to her, but mostly to himself, "So I see you know who I am. I may have been nice to you when I picked you up from the streets, but if you're here to take that person away from me again, then I will do everything in my power to hunt you down. HYDRA, or no HYDRA."

Wait... Kraven thought she was working for HYDRA? Something inside her feels angry. She knows it wasn't her because she's really confused at the moment. Why the hell is Carnage angry at him-

 **"Carnage had betrayed HYDRA! Like hell I'm going to work for a bunch of people who wants to take over the world! Where's the fun in that?"** It shouts at the Hunter.

He was taken aback by the Symbiote and it's response to Kraven's answer, but he kept his steady, but predatorily face. Naomi shouts at the Carnage head. "Carnage! All of us don't know our situations, but it doesn't give us the right to shout at him!"

Carnage growled at her. **"Well you should shut up! I gave you these powers! Do what you are told!"**

The two begin to butt heads with each other as they go into a full argument with each other. Kraven has no clue if he should be laughing at them for being an entertaining bunch or shake his head at how childish the two are being. He never seen a Symbiote have a conscious mind before, so he decided to analyze them. Yet again, he wanted to get back to business to their reasons why they're here.

He coughed at the two, who screamed "WHAT?!" at him. He tells them in an intimidating voice, "Listen here, you two. I want answers here and now. If you don't, then I have no choice but skin both of you alive. I don't want any HYDRA grunts coming after me or that person. I got her back, and no one will take her, not even over my dead body."

Naomi sees how serious he is. She rather no risk anything at all. Besides, she does owe him one for picking her up from the streets. She's still confused with the person he's talking about. Carnage was screaming at Kraven that it's not going to answer his questions. Kraven looks to her when he sees her rolling her eyes at her Symbiote counterpart. Enough was enough for her, so she grabbed the hood, basically Carnage's face, so that it can be quiet while she explains everything.

"We're not part of HYDRA. And we don't even know who you're talking about, either." She speaks out to him. Carnage is trying to fight her hand, but she continues to explain to the Hunter everything from when she got the Carnage Symbiote. She told him everything that happened when she woke up to the point where Kraven picked her up.

Naomi said in a straight face, "So that's what basically happened. I don't work for Hydra, and I'm not after anyone, which I have no clue on who you're talking about, but I am sorry for causing you any trouble, Kraven. And I want to thank you for saving me back there."

She has no idea what to do now. Now that she's in this world without a place to stay, there's nothing for her to do or anything, someone to talk to about the situation she's in (other than Carnage, who probably invaded her mind while she was in the heart), or any way to get her back home. This is the one thing that will make her either be satisfied or regret everything that will happen.

Taking a deep breathe, Naomi looked at Kraven's eyes and with dead seriousness in her eyes. His eyes did not faltered against hers. He is a strong spirited person, she has to admit. So it may take a while for her to gain his trust, but she'll throw everything out of window. It will be for a while till she gets back home. "Is it alright if I stay at your place?"


	3. Ep 3 Testing the Carnage

Kraven's eyes widen when he hears her say, "Is it alright if I stay at your place?"

Inside of her brain, she bit her lip. Carnage isn't paying attention at all because of the death grip it's in from Naomi's hand. Naomi is becoming even more annoyed with the Symbiote and wished that she had a torch to burn it to a crisp, but she remained calm. Instead of looking at Carnage, she stares Kraven dead, straight in the eyes. She expects a laughter to come from him or him firmly saying no. There is a tactic that she will do to gain his trust.

Kraven begins to laugh at her. He went up to her face to see if she's really serious. Her eyes seemed steady, absolute. It's making his brow furrow to his eyes. She's legitimately having a cold sweat pour down her fair skinned cheek like waterfalls, but those deep blue eyes says she really are telling him that she can handle anything that he will throw. He can tell that this little girl was scared at his presence. For a small, young girl, she has guts.

"Sorry, little one, but you're a Spider. I don't know if you're allied with them or not, but Kraven the Hunter isn't risking it." Kraven growled. He stood right back up and picked up one of his hunting daggers, playing around with them. He hears a small whimper coming from her, but she instantly silenced it. "Through you're interior, Kraven can see your fear trying to swallow you away, yet you still stand up to me? Determined little girl. I'll give you that."

It made her blink as he turns right back around so he can allow her to see the dagger. Carnage suddenly stops when it's eyes sees the sharp object. Kraven wanted to laugh at them, but he explains to them, "After you recover, you're out of here. If I want to hunt down my prey, it better be at full health so the hunt will be more interesting-"

"Then what do you want me to do?" She interrupted him. His glare is just like fire on her. Naomi's voice begins to shake out of fear from his animalistic death stare, "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I need a place to stay. I-I don't want to be helicoptered by... ya know... SHIELD Agents watching me 24/7... And I have no where to go to. I will do anything other than hurting others, ruining someone's life, rape, murder, and other stuff... if it means for me to stay here."

 **"Great bargaining skills, there."** Carnage rolled it eyes when saying that. Oh... she wanted to smack the shit out this things, but she's too busy with a hunter to be pay attention to some sort of goo creature invading her body.

He knew it. This girl is willing to look fear in the face without hesitation and grab them by the horns to throw them away, but he still doesn't trust her at all, even though she has to improve on her confidence a little bit more. He laughs at her and the Carnage Symbiote at that comment. She's still a Spider. If anyone finds anything about her, then he's the one being thrown under the rug. He cannot allow that.

This was getting more and more frustrating by the minute for her. Naomi needs to convince Kraven to allow her to stay at his place, if not someplace only he knows about. With a man like him, his pride won't allow him to topple him so easily. She thought she didn't need to throw down the wild card, but guess she thought wrong. She has to take down both their pride in order to convince him.

Without another thought, she asks him, "How long was I out for?" She hears him stop laughing at look dead in his brown animalistic eyes. "I want to know how many days I have been here. By the looks of where I'm sitting, it looks like for quite a while. How many days? Weeks-"

"And why does **that** matter?" His tone was harsh and slow. He walks up to Chaos as if he was ready to pounce at his kill. Carnage can feel how nervous she's getting, and its feeling the same. It made the whole situation really uncomfortable. Their combined emotions wanted to make them both die. Its host will end up killing the both of them.

She clenched her teeth, sucking up all of her emotions, and said, "Because I have this endless feeling that you're more than just a hunter, Kraven. People weren't born bad, and even bad guys have good in them. You didn't pick me up because I would be the next exciting hunt. I feel as if you picked me up because of your kind heart!"

Silence filled the room. She knew it. She glanced over the window to see the city of New York completely cleaned before she saw him come into the room. It is freed from the Carnage goop that covered the whole city. It had to take at least a week or two for New York to recover that fast. She's willing to pull out anything from her ass to have a place to stay for the time being. SHIELD wasn't an option for her because if she made any friends there, then she would never see them again, but if she were to stay with a villain, then it would be less heartbreaking, especially for an adventurer such as Kraven.

Kraven growls while placing the dagger down and pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl was stubborn as a rhino being lazy and sitting on it's butt. It was impressive that she's willing to do anything to get to her goal, but she's will become an nuisance when it comes down to it. That's when he thought of a plan. A plan so difficult that it will force her out of here.

He snickers to himself. With a little laugh, he explains to her. "You may have some spirit, little girl, so I will give you a chance to stay at a place that only Kravinoff and my Calypso know about." She was about to smile, but then he stops Naomi from celebrating, " **BUT!** that's only if you can steal something for me." There's only two options for her. One, was that her heart wouldn't allow her to steal it, so she'll have to leave, or two, she will find out the secret mission and quit just from the thought of it.

She bit her thumb. It might be dangerous, but there's no stopping now. Carnage seems more than excited since it's sensing her thoughts. Carnage is bent on chaos and discord, this one is willing to do it. She may have to steal something from Avenger Tower, which is a scary thought on her part. Those images of fighting the Avengers is making her shiver.

Well, there's no other choice in the matter. She answers him, "Yes. I will do whatever needed. What do I have to steal?"

Kraven smiles at her, and whispers in her ear. Her eyes widen after he pulls back with a full on smirk on his face. This guy is determined to screw her over, isn't he? Her eye twitched at his plan. She has to suck it up. If anyone from regular citizens to orphanages were to find her, she's screwed either way because government loves to take background on people. It's either go big or go home; or go to prison for interrogation on her part.

She has her hand in a tight fist, unsure if she's going to make it out there alive. Yet this is her only chance to do it. It's all or nothing, right? "Fine. I accept your challenge, Kraven the Hunter." She answered him, getting out of bed.


	4. Ep 4 Spider Slayers

She got into a tough situation a couple of days ago. Now she's on the wall, watching over people coming in and out of a building that seemed ordinary. They knew it wasn't anything you see everyday. They jumped down and begin to transform her clothing into a baggy hoodie with the hood over her head and black sweat pants. She watches the people enter, and some exit.

Carnage, who didn't use the hoodie to talk to her, asks inside of her head, _**"Why can't we just go in now? If we want a place to stay, it's better to act now or never."**_

Of course, she also had to deal with a very impatient Symbiote inside of her mind. Every time it says anything like that, she wanted to smack it right across the face. Image having someone peer pressure you into doing something, 24/7. Yeah, it gets annoying just by day one. _"Listen, Carnage. We need to be careful with a place like this. This building has the most intense weaponry, tech, and people in there. If we don't play our cards right, we will end up in a cell or worse. Dead."_ She replies inside of her mind.

 _ **"Yeah, and what's making me dead is the days that we have to wait."**_ Carnage groaned loudly in her head. Jeez, this takes _'you can't hear your thoughts'_ into a new level. She whispers to herself. It after for quite some time that she finalized her plan. She even told Carnage about it, and reluctantly agrees to it, since it has no other choice. (basically, she told it that if it doesn't cooperate with her, it'll be torched by a flamethrower, with or without her. She even convinced Kraven to do it, too.)

She entered in a candy store to make sure she wasn't detectable, but still keep watch of what was happening. With a chocolate bar in her hand, in her peripheral vision, someone walked out. Carnage can feel her excitement as she grinned. _"Looks like we don't have to wait too long. Time for phase two, Carnage."_

That same night came by. Camouflaged on the wall, Chaos looks to someone coming in to the building. They already covered the security camera with a piece of the Carnage Symbiote. Their target is lock, and it has no clue it's coming this way. She never knew how handy Carnage can be if it wasn't being a whiny bitch.

It screamed in her head, _ **"I heard that, you know!"**_

"Well shut the fuck up, or else we're both fucked up!" She retorted back out loud in a whispering voice.

Carnage growled. **"Make me!"** It shouts out loud through the hoodie. The person turned their head around to see no one. He became really cautious now, not knowing if he was being followed. Well, that's one way of getting your target's attention.

It was a bit upsetting for her at first. This guy seemed very handsome, and looks almost like Link from Legend of Zelda, except for the pointy ears and ridiculous hat. "Who's there?" He asks, going into his back pocket to get something for self defense. He walks up to their direction, still cautious as he can be.

Whelp, that's her cue start. They quietly got down from the wall she's on without him seeing them, transform herself into the clothes she had on earlier, and got out her phone. She thanked the lord that she at least has her phone with her. She hates to admit it, but teenagers really can't survive without their smart phones, can they? She placed it on the side of her face, smirking.

She shouts out, clear as can be, "Well excuse me for wanting to get a ride from our dad after work! You're such a piece of shit, you know that?" She's now in his line of sight. He relaxed when she was talking on the phone, having an angry posture with an angry tone. Also thank god that Carnage made her upset before it started.

Naomi can see that this guy is still a little cautious. She has to make a more convincing act. She turns her body around and gave the guy an annoyed what-do-you-want look. "Honey, why are you out here at nighttime? Kids like you should be in bed for school."

She gave him a fake, but not overly threatening glare at him. She went back on the phone and replies, "I'll have to call ya back, some pervert wants to talk to me." She pressed on random buttons and faked the hang up. She hears the guy whispers what she said in shock. The brunette gives him a gruff. "What? Can't I wait for my ride to pick me up? May dad's my only ride home. He said he'll meet me here. And don't call me 'Honey'."

"Ok, Sweetie, I'll stay with you till your dad comes. It's dangerous out here." He said, leaning against the wall she climbed down on.

She sighs as if it was a 'whatever'. He didn't see it, but she is glaring daggers at him with a smirk graced on her lips. A tiny giggle came out of her mouth, "You have no idea."

He looks back to her with his eyes widen when she's a few inches away from his face in the air. He was about to strike, but in an instant, she knocked him out without a sweat. "Huh... I thought it was going to be harder than expected." She sighed out in relief. Looking back on him, she slid him on the wall to rest, out of sight, and took all of his things. Including a pass for that building he was heading to.

"Carnage. You know what to do." She bent down so they were at eye level. She holds her finger a little away from his head. Carnage's tendril went out of her finger and connects it to his head. Knowledge flooded their mind in a few seconds and they broke the connection. They have all the information they needed. "Ready for it?"

 _ **"Alright,"**_ it replied before wrapping around her completely. The goo is forming them into something completely different. Naomi's young body became much older, and much muscular. Her hands were no longer slender, but now rough and sturdy. Her face less smooth, and more sharp. An exact replica of the guy they attacked.

She giggles to herself in the exact same voice as his, "Heh. At least I'm disguised as a handsome young man than some ugly brute."

 **"Weren't you upset for beating him up?"** Carnage is right, but at least she can look like him while it lasts.

Taking a look at the ID she stole from him, a laugh escapes her pink lips. "Mark Zuckerberg. Wow, pretty ironic. People would arrest me on the spot for arresting my version of him."

Carnage didn't understand till images came into mind. It blinked from the inside. Guess that guy was pretty important. _**"Wow, in one way, and out the other, huh?"** _She had to nod at that. Before anything else, she gotten back the part of Carnage she used to cover the camera

Chaos begins to walk into the building. Of course, there were a ton of defenses, but with the ID and tech she stole from the guy, this was going to be easy as cake. She still has to be careful in here, though. Who knows what may happen if she or Carnage becomes reckless.

The first place she wants to go to is the security office first. Her heart is beating right out of her chest. It was both terrifying, yet exciting too. She can also feel Carnage getting frantic with amazement as they each take another step to whatever they needed to go. It made everything tense as their feelings are combining into one. Thanks to the memories they saw in the guy, they're not too far away. She used the watch to access in the room.

Two guard are in there. Well this is going to be difficult to do. "Hey guys!" She shouts out in the masculine voice. They both looks towards her, unalarmed since she's in the disguise. "I have direct orders from Fury that I should be in charge of the security office for the time being. You guys can go home early."

One of them has their eyes raised. Oh, shit. She thought to herself. What are they doing now? "I never heard Fury said anything about it. I'll contact him to see, alright?"

This isn't good for them. They need to do something now before those two realize that she's not their co-worker. There was only one option for them. _**"Hehehe. Time to kick their asses."**_

 _"But let's not kill them, please."_ She whispered back to it, even though it was in her mind. Sometimes she wished that Carnage didn't have a mind of its own in the first place. This would've made the mission a lot easier.

One of the guards nearly turned on the communication device, but she coughed at them. Instead of that masculine, deep voice she wore, it's back to her own. "Sorry, boys, but I can't let you do that." They both look to her quickly at the sudden voice change, eyes wide. They see that their 'co-worker' is smirking devilishly.

"W... What are you?" the other one trembled. He sees the other guy is not turning on the communicator, so he shouts, "What the hell are you doing?! Call for-"

That's when she ran up to the one turning on the communicator, and bashed her fist to the side of his head to daze him. They hear a distinct 'Dammit!' from the other one. He pulled out his gun out, but she jumps into the air, mid-transforming back into Chaos, and kicks in between his neck and shoulder, instantly knocking him out.

She wiped her hands and looks to the guards. She pulled the to the side where they can sit up. This is really confusing to her, and Carnage caught on to it. **"What's the hell wrong?"**

Looking around while turning her hand into axes, sounds of metal cutting could be heard from across the halls. "Don't you think that this might be too easy? It's not a bad things, and it's nighttime, but I'm slightly disappointed. No fights, no backup, no nothing."

 **"Stop complaining, missy. You were the one who said this should be easy as it can be. Why can't girls just make up their minds?"** It shakes its hood-head as they continue to slash up the panels. True, it was her that wanted it to be easy. Well, last time she was watching Ultimate Spider-Man, everyone in this universe were idiots (she watched up till episode 4), so no one will know if there's trouble till it actually smacks them in the face.

Red lights went into a repeating interval with the sound of alarms. "Well here's our excitement." She backs away from the security panels. Instantly, they transformed back into Mark and runs out of the security office. She looks around to see that some of the doors to the outside are locked. She busts a pipe and is growing angry at herself. How can she be so stupid? Of course something like this would happen if anything would get destroyed.

Carnage shouts out to her with an annoyed tone, _**"Now what? We're stuck here till they find us, big whoop! Let's either bust our way out of here, and fight these guys if we have to!"** _Easier said than done.

Oh, how much she really wants to smack, and agree with, Carnage right now. Cringing, she takes a few deep breathes in and forces herself to relax while walking the halls of the SHIELD Academy. She explains to it in her mind, _"No. We're already in this form, and everyone is cautious. If we stay calm, then they won't find out it was us. The guards in the security office doesn't know what we look like, but if needed, then we can transform into another personae."_

She can hear Carnage screeching at her, but she ignores every comment it's making and continues onward. So now, they're locked in. What should they do in this situation... Since there's no security cameras lurking around, then maybe she can bust their way out of here. Yet, they probably have some other device that will track the damage of this building. Who knows, this is high tech.

Instead of actually feeling sorry for herself, she decided to sit down, and make a plan to get out of this joint. She closes her eyes and now she's in Carnage's world; chaotic and maddening. Carnage finally gave up trying to scream at her since she's been ignoring it. The Symbiote isn't done with her yet. She's really going to get it.

Through that world, they looked at the map of the building. Everything seemed highly pack with dangerous security weapons. And this card is limited to what it can do. It can't even open up any of the doors that leads to outside. They actually have to bust something in order to get out of here, but first, they need to get the data that Kraven wants from them.

The room they need to get to is close. Her eyes widen when they lay on a massive door. She wanted to jump up and down out of joy, but she can't right now. Who knows who's watching her from the corner of the room. Now's the time to get going.

Naomi went into the pocket to reach for the ID and put it near the scanner. "ACCESS APPROVED" it reads. The doors opened, but their eyes widen when four huge pods are smack down in the middle of the room. They each had someone in them with their own unique designs. She only recognizes one of them.

The one she recognizes is the one with the red and black suit and a black spider on his chest. "Kaine? I didn't know that Kaine was in SHIELD Academy. Guess he must've want that normal looking face." She carefully examines him. He looks like he's in some sort of comma or something.

The Symbiote has no idea who this "Kaine" person was. She's going through memory lane right now, so here's its chance. Looking at it, Kaine is a clone of Spider-Man, and there has been others as well like Ben Reilly. Complete clones of him, and Kaine was the only one who was both a failure and a success. Seems like Kaine is also a scary fellow, yet said. Who knew that a lot of Spider-Man villains were this terrifying. Yet she has no idea what these other things were. Strange.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" A voice from across the room asks Chaos. Their eyes widen and turns around to see a man without his right arm in a lab coat was the guy who spoke to them. Naomi just hopes that they're not in too much trouble, because if they are, then they're going to be in a world of hurt once the other heroes come into this room.

She walks up to him, back in the masculine voice, answering him, "The others heard something around this area. They sent me here to check up the area. What's going on here, Dr. Connors?" She asks the amputated scientist.

He shook his head. "I have no clue. Spider-Man and the others are checking the area right now. You don't have to worry about it."

It hit her like a brick. Of course. This guy is plenty smart, the most trustworthy man here, and must have a lot of data about SHIELD Academy. It's time for her to see if Carnage can do what its other counterparts can do, but she wants to know what the other three specimens are before she could complete her mission. "So Dr. Connors. What are these things?" She asks him in a manly, curious voice as she faces the other knockoff Spider-Men.

Curt Connors looks to her direction. "Ah! These are the Spider Slayers. These four were made by Doc Oc and Armin Zola to defeat Spider-Man. The leader of the three is Ben." Ben? As in Ben Reilly? She asks inside of her head. She looks to Connors, who was facing the one with the red and black. The doctor doesn't see it, but her eyes are full of confusion. How is this thing Scarlet Spider when the real Ben Reilly actually has a horribly made (but cool looking) costume? And she thought the Spider Slayers were robots to defeat Spidey; not organic matter.

"Spider-Man said that these Synthazoids, other than Scarlet, has no humanity in them." He furthered his explanation.

Her brow raised. Blinking, she asks, "What do you mean by 'No humanity?' I mean, if Scarlet Spider has 'humanity' in him, then what makes them different?"

"Well, you see, and I'm still going off what Spider-Man said about them, that unlike Ben, they have no human emotions. They're just going by the alpha's will. They're just like animals." It can feel it. Carnage feels somber and gloom. This painful feeling is coming from the girl as she stares at the pods. It's afraid to enter in to her thoughts. If Carnage did, then this feeling may never end.

Naomi looks to the Spider Slayers with daggers in her eyes with a hand placed on the strong glass. Her other hand is in a tight fist. Such a sad existence. Living without emotions and freedom is the worse way to live. This mission no longer has to do anything for Kraven; she made her own goal.

She made up her mind. She placed her hand on Connor's shoulder, surprising him. "Dr. Connors I need you to do me a big favor." She looks dead in the scientists eyes.

 _"Carnage. I need you to take over his mind. Now."_ Carnage didn't want to listen to whatever this girl wanted to say, but her voice gave it a tone that it had no choice. It might become the next Living Torch if it were to disobey her.

A piece of Carnage went on her hand and sank into Curt's skin. His eyes widen, turning into a light red hue before turning back into his original brown eyes. "Yes, Chaos?" he asks in a straight, normal voice.

Chaos takes out a small hard drive out of their pocket and gives it to Curt Connors. "I want you to make a copy of your animal experiments on that hard drive I gave to you, but don't leave any evidence that it was copied. After that, meet me here so I can give you another agenda. If anyone comes by, make sure you tell them that you're working on something or say you're doing whatever you were doing before we met if anyone asks. Make sure they don't know what you're doin."

"Yes, Ma'am." He replies in a normal tone. He puts the drive in his coat pocket as he went outside the room to another. Dr. Connors didn't even sound hypnotized at all, no one will notice anything wrong... unless they **really** question him.

It was her turn to start moving. Carnage felt a burning desire inside of its host. What the hell is she thinking? it thought to itself. It asks her, _**"I thought you said you want this as quick and easy as possible. What the actually hell?"**_ She kept on marching. It starts to get a little pissed. _ **"Listen here! I want answers now!"**_

 _"This is no longer has to do with Kraven."_ She answers quickly in her mind, not even bothering to get angry at her Symbiote. _"I have my own agenda here, and no one is going to stop me from achieving it."_

That's when they went into another door. It wasn't even worth using the key, since this whole building is on lockdown. They turned her hand into claws and slashed the control panel, and the door opens on its own. She looks around to see if the coast is clear, and enters in, preparing one of the flying crafts in here. She sets one up, to get ready for flight, and right on time, the lights went out. Both her and Carnage asks, what is going on here? to themselves. Is someone else in here as well?

It didn't matter right now. Everything is set up for their big escape. If the lights are out, then means some sort of power source must've been broken down. That's good news for her. She turns back into Chaos. That body was really slowing them down, she has to admit; being in the Chaos outfit makes everything easier on them.

Chaos web-sling their way back to the lab, with a Curt Connors in there, but there was no Scarlet Web. This mission is becoming easier and easier as it goes, she thinks to herself. He gives her the hard drive. Instantly grabbing it, she questions him as fast as she could, "Connors, are there any extra pods for these three?"

He nods to them. The professor explains to her, "Yes, but these are movable. You can bring the transportation here and we can automatically move them into the ship."

Carnage's eyes widen through the hood. This girl is nuttier than Squirrel Girl! One minute, she's being human, then the next minute, she's being a psycho. It has to admit, there's more fighting partners to play with, but Naomi is really making it confused as hell! Its brain is about to explode.

"Thank you Curt. And after we move them, you will forget everything that has occur here. You don't remember me, and you don't remember the hard drive." A nod came from the professor. "Good. Now get moving, quickly."

She has to move, fast. Who knows when backup will appear in that room. If they're supposed to destroy Spider-Man, then that's the first place that they're going to look, right? Inside the room they were just in, she got the ship running. She went out of the machine and slashes and area where they can easily come to Curt's lab, and outside. Openings finally appeared.

Time is really not one their side, but they need to manage. She sees that Connor already got them out of the place, but he's not strong enough to carry them on. Praying to whatever deity is out there, she hoped that said rumor about lifting 80 tons of weight is true. With Carnage's tendrils, she automatically lift them up. Her eyes widen at how fucking easy she can do it! "The shit?! Hell yeah! There's no one stopping Chaos now!" Connors went into the carrier and made a quick bolt in to the room. With the help of Naomi, they put them in the ship so they don't just roll around in there while keeping them in stasis.

They hear some sort of crash from the downwards rooms. Whatever is in this Academy, it's doing a good job buying them time for their escape. Doctor Connors said to her, "There, done."

She nods to him and says, "Now go back to the lab and forget everything that happened between you and me. Also forget that you were in the lab with the Slayers." She sees him turning away and running back. Now in the ship, Chaos is ready for their escape. They start the engines up and they can hear that they're getting closer to the lab. Guess they're aiming to get these Slayers. She quickly start the ship up and gets it into the air.

Hers and Carnage's eyes widen when it's getting out of whack! Everything is going out of control! **"What the hell!? Did something come in?"** Carnage went off of her head to look around.

"Uh... Carnage..." Naomi said in a nervous voice. It felt dread the moment it hears her say, "I actually don't know how to drive this thing."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The two scream in unison.


	5. Ep 5 Welcome Home!

Kraven hasn't heard from that girl for quite a while. He laughed and thinks to himself that she couldn't do it, or SHIELD Academy saw her and kicked her out with a warning. She's probably ashamed for failing the mission already. He just hopes that she finds another person to bother and stay with. It's not his problem.

Suddenly, he hears his phone ring from his pocket. He has a lot of groceries in his arms, but had no difficulty picking it up. "Hello?" He asks.

 _"Kraven."_ His eyes widen. It was the girl! Why is she calling him in the middle of the day? _"I got the data you wanted. I'll give you a rendezvous to meet up. I also want to bring home a token of my accomplishment, if that's alright."_

You can physically see the confusion on his face with his brow raised and his neck scrunched up from his head going back. Did this girl actually do it? Did she actually snuck into SHIELD Academy and stole data from them? Maybe it was a hoax. Who knows, she may have some fake to make it seem real, but he'll humor her, and turn her down right on the spot.

"Ok then. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Any later, and you're chance is up." He replies to her. There's no way she did it. She would've gotten caught by at least one person before stepping foot into that building.

 ** _15 minutes later_**

Naomi is sitting upon the ship that she landed roughly, outside of civilization where no one can see her. You can see some scrapes here and there on the craft, but other than that, it's still pretty functional. She just hopes that Kraven will allow her to take it to whatever place she'll be staying at. Carnage is having a huffing session. It's still angry that she nearly killed the two, not that she blames it. She should've at least looked into a memory of how to pilot that thing before flying in the air like a complete maniac.

 **"That guy better come soon, or I'll tear him apart."** It growls on her shoulder. How can this Symbiote thing be so childish? How come she has to deal with this in her mind and on her shoulder? It didn't hear her thoughts as it mutters to itself, **"And if he backs down on our deal, then he is really going to get it."**

Naomi knew that Kraven wouldn't do that. He has so much pride in himself and his skills of a Hunter that he wouldn't ignore her. Even if he were to contemplate whether or not to come here, he will still come. That's how he is. There's one thing that he is very prideful of, and honestly, she thinks it's the most honorable thing to be proud of. She wonders if she exists.

It hit her like a brick flying at a speed of 100 mph. That person that Kraven was talking about. How could she be anymore stupid? Of course she exists! He must've not said her name in fear of her being taken away again. Why didn't she pieced it all together?

A car was pulled up. Who came out of it was the Hunter himself, except he's in his villain outfit. He looks to her and the ship that they have, and his eyes widen. They didn't... he thought to himself, but he went forward to her.

He sees that she a smirk on her face, but the Symbiote on her, screamed out loud, **"ABOUT TIME, YOU BRUTE!"** Did it really think that he would just leave them there?

A smile graced her lips as she shouts out, "Hey, Kraven! Do I get the keys now?" After asking her question, she throws a little object to him. He looks at what she threw at him. It's the hard drive he gave her. "Oh yeah, this ship is also in working shape other than the few scratches. I would like it as a souvenir for my accomplishment."

This girl really has done it. Any other person would've given up just from hearing those words from him. Well, any person with self-respect. He does have to hand it to her. And a deal's a deal, he reluctantly admits. He sighs with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but I better drive so we don't cause a scene." He calls out to the girl.

"Ok!" She shouts to the hunter as they make their way inside. In her mind, she's shitting her pants. She just hopes that Kraven doesn't see them in the craft.

The drive wasn't as long as it seems, and they manage to turn on the camouflage of the ship, somehow. Carnage was still grumpy at Naomi's poor driving skills and at Kraven for almost being late. Honestly, she isn't worried about Carnage at the time. What she is really worried about is if Kraven would get curious, and look in the back to see the Slayers. Of course, they're in perfect shape when she checked, but the door is slightly opened thanks to that crash landing sequence.

There were times that Kraven noticed her anxiety, and it made her even more anxious. She kept denying things out of the blue, but it wasn't his business. He noted that this girl can not be a HYDRA agent since she's so bad at lying and deceiving. He doesn't care, anyways. Whatever is her business isn't his.

They landed to the suburban area of New York in a backyard, they exit out of the craft. He looks to her and explains, "Ok, we're here. It's a bit cluttered, but it will do." He opens the back door for Chaos to witness a very disorganized place. Papers were all over the area as chairs and cushions lay on different areas. It's better than nothing, she thought to herself. If she were to push it, then Kraven will definitely will try to kill her.

"Anyways, I'll tell Calypso about your current situation. Make sure you stay out of trouble, and don't do anything stupid." Kraven huffed as Chaos makes their way into the house. He leaves to another room. Naomi assumed to meet up with his lover.

They sit on the comforter without a care. It's been more than 2 days since they had that stake out, so they're seriously tired. Even though Carnage is the Ultimate Symbiote, it can get tired over 24 hours of nonstop fighting. Naomi just examines the area around them. Even though it was filthy, it's a bit roomy. If the papers and furniture were cleared out of the way, then you can at least fit five more people here.

A car engine turns on outside of the house. The girl looks to the windows of the front house to see that Kraven is going out. She wonders where on earth he's going to. She decides to wonder around the area since this is her new home for the time being.

She enters in a room to see an African American woman in a lab coat, short black hair, and bright brown eyes. The woman is looking at a computer, typing away. Naomi instantly recognizes the person. It is the one and only Doctor Mariah Crawford. Kraven's Calypso. This is the same woman that will make Kraven do anything for her. She is really pretty too.

"Yes? You must be the new guest here." Dr. Crawford turns around to take a look at the child. Her hood's down with her goggles on the top of her head to see those deep blue, cerulean eyes. It was the most noticeable because of her brown hair and fair skin. "I heard of your situation, child. So you stole data from SHIELD Academy?" Her hand went on her hips looking at the girl with stern eyes.

With her head suddenly tucked between her shoulders, she can feels herself physically getting nervous from those sharp eyes. It's like confronting your mom, confessing that you did something wrong when you were little. Her eyes nervous and shaking, her head stiffly nods to her response. "Y-Yes, Ma'am. I mean, it was stupid of me... well... I mean-"

"Stop!" Dr. Crawford shouts to the young girl, making a little squeak come out of her voice. She sighs to herself, shaking her head. "Sergei explained what happened. I can't believe that you accepted such a dangerous mission. What am I going to do with you?"

Naomi wants to make a response to her. The only thing that is making her stop is the fact that she has the power to kick her out of here if she were to tip the doctor off. Some comics make herself out as a cool person, but there are other times she can be really scary. It was noted in the animations that she's also very kind. Maybe she'll be off the hook... maybe...

The girl sees Mariah collected her thoughts and says, "You know that Sergei was trying to make it hard on you on purpose, right?" Naomi nods to her. Of course she did. "You are ridiculously crazy." She comments after the nod.

"Y-yeah. Everyone says that about me." Naomi tells her, rubbing her neck, blushing a bit. "But I had nowhere else to stay! Besides, it wasn't about me anymore, I had to save some others that were-" She felt a slap on her lips.

Naomi and Dr. Crawford looks over to see it was Carnage. It's growling, and screams at Naomi, **"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret!"**

The girl rips the tendril away from her mouth with full force. "Well you look her in the eyes without shitting your pants!" She yells back, still in both panic for Crawford and anger for the Carnage Symbiote. "What else am I supposed to do while she's staring me with those devil eyes?!"

 **"Be quiet, that's what!"** Carnage screams back at her. **"I never met such a stupid host in my whole entire life!"**

"Square up, you piece of goo! You only existed for about a week or two!" She argues back. Mariah is just witnessing the scene before her. She did heard of the Symbiotes that a scientist was trying to make it the perfect weapon and take over the host's body, but never she heard that it can physically talk to their hosts. It is a big discovery, but they really need to get back to business.

She noticed them saying something about "them". Who are they talking about? "Hey! I'm not finished with you two!" She put her hands in between the two and separate them before they would bite their heads off. They growl at each other, but gave a childish huff. Naomi was the one who looked to her, signaling her to ask away. "What did you mean 'I had to save some others'? Please elaborate on that subject."

 **"Yeah, girlie. Why don't you elaborate on the secret you wanted to keep."** Carnage snarls at the girl.

Crawford yells at Carnage, "Enough with you!"

 **"Yes, Ma'am!"**

It knows what she wants to elaborate on, but at least that comment made her day. How she's going to tear this Symbiote in two and burn it to hell. She didn't make a comment, for it will only make everything go off topic again. If that happened, then these two will be in an endless loop of an argument till Mariah has to break it up again. She's not excited about this at all.

She starts to explain to Dr. Crawford how she got into SHIELD Academy and the Synthazoids that were in the ship. There were questions that she asks, but she and Carnage fully explains to her how any why these events happened. They also mentioned that someone else might've been in the academy too, but they didn't really check since they wanted to get out of there, fast. She didn't mentioned about the mind control part, though. Naomi was honestly glad that she went there because if she didn't then she wouldn't had been able to free the Slayers.

Dr. Crawford, of course, looks skeptically at Naomi and Carnage. She can also see that these two didn't regret it for another reason. She shakes her head, thinking, These two remind me of Sergei so much, there are times I don't even know what to do with him. She finally made a decision. She can't turn down these children, even if someone were to say so otherwise. "Ok then. Why don't we make a facility for them. I heard that Synthazoids need to charge, so I need your help to transfer them in there."

They couldn't believe what came out of her mouth at that moment. Naomi has the biggest smile on her face that Dr. Crawford had ever seen. She jumps up and down cheerfully and bounced to the scientist. "Thank you so much! I am in debt to you! I'll take good care of them." She cries out in joy.

The scientist laughs as the girl embraces her. "It's no big deal, child. I still haven't gotten your name yet. I'm Mariah Crawford. You can call me Mariah. Yours?"

Carnage and her looks to each other. They nod to each other. Carnage answers her first. **"I'm Carnage, the ultimate chaotic weapon. I found it boring though, so I'm here."**

Naomi wants to knock the teeth in its face. The only reason it's here is because Naomi negotiate it to be partners with her. Carnage growls feeling her annoyance, making Crawford confused. She tells her name. "My name is Naomi. Just a random girl who stumbled upon Carnage by chance. Together, we are called Chaos." She pulls down her goggles and poses like one of those anime characters.

She hears Carnage groan, and sees it cringe at her posing style. **"Laaaaameeee."** It rolls its eyes. She really wants to squash it at this point.

"Hey! It is so cool!" she shouts to it. Crawford should go in between them before another argument happens in front of her. It made her want to giggle.

She claps her hands, saying, "Ok now. We should get to work right away if we want them to stay." They nod to her, and starts to work with her.

During the process of putting everything in place, Carnage is keeping its eyes on the Slayers. It's been a very long time since they've been in those pods, it thought to itself. It must've been cramped in there. Did they eat anything in there? Dr. Crawford's studying them as everything is being put into place, too. Maybe it and Naomi can learn a little bit more about them.

The information the Doctor got from them was really interesting. They seem to have Spider DNA in them, but there's no human DNA in them. It's like these organic specimen are like machines with no heart. The Slayers do have minds, but they're not even considered humans. They know how to respond to people through their brains, but it doesn't mean a thing to them.

Dr. Crawford has to make the finishing touches to the facility in her lab. She noticed that Naomi seemed pretty excited to have them in the house, and so is Carnage. She understands Carnage's intentions, but why Naomi? She did want to save them, but that be it if it was just 'saving' them. She knew this girl has other intentions for them, but she hopes that it isn't for anything bad. Dr. Crawford needs to keep a watchful eyes on that girl.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The whole area felt like it exploded out of nowhere. "Ah!" The girl scream from the other room. Mariah got out of her chair to check what's going on in the house. It was till Carnage and Naomi bursts out of the door, onto the wall. Chaos looks to the door to see the three out! "Oh shit." She whispers to herself, automatically getting up and getting up and out of the door.

The blue and yellow Slayer grew spines all over his body, launching at her. "Destroy the enemy!" He shouted at the two. Naomi dodge the spikes, but the bigger one, the one with the red, steel-like body crashes her into a wall, then going through that.

"AH!" Chaos screams out as they're launched to the backyard. "T-that hurts..." Naomi groans as she gets back up. Her eyes widen when a white suit with black is right in front of her. With her instincts like lighting, she tries to kick him. In complete shock, she found that her leg went through this guy. " **W** H **A** T **T** H **E** F **U** C **K**?!" Carnage and her screams out loud.

He whispers to her in an aloof voice, "Shocking, isn't it?" He grabbed hold of her wrists when the kick was done. Carnage went into a panic and tries to use a tendril to penetrate the Slayer through the stomach, but that also went through him as well! "I'll try what you did as well." His knee went into her gut, making her cry out in pain. He threw her to a tree, making a 'POW' sound on her back.

Carnage growls out loud. **"We saved them from being slaves, and this is our thanks."** It glares at the three on her shoulder.

Naomi sighs. They're ready for another mirage of attacks. She has to think carefully about what to do now. Instantly, a whisper came from her to Carnage, then disappeared. Their eyes became wide as they looks around to find Chaos. A twig snaps, making their eyes go to that directions. The big one charges at the area, but there was no contact.

The one with black and white is already gone. Naomi begins to panic. That guy may have teleported to someplace else. She can't worry about him now. There's others that she has to deal with.

A tendril went straight to the one with the spikes, grabbing him. He was about to look back. In that instant, Chaos automatically flings him up to the air as he cries out. With enough air, she throws him on the ground, fast. He growls as the other one went after her. She jumps into the air, having the big red and silver one following her.

She smirks at the Slayer, holding her hand together and pounds onto his chest, making him fly straight down with his other brother. The blue and yellow one sees this and got out of the way. He jumps up and grew claws from his fingers. He thrusts those claws at her. She can't move out of the way. Carnage sees the disadvantage they're in and use another tendril to grab a tree to move them out of the way.

"What the hell's that?" Someone says in the background.

Another one says, "I don't know, but it looks like a bunch of supers duking it out."

Her eyes widen when she hears those voices. People are watching them. They'll get seriously hurt if they don't stop this now! **_"Worry about them later after we're done worrying about us! We're in danger if you don't already know!"_ **Carnage shouts in her mind.

 _"I can't just leave them here; they might get injured or worse. They might die! Unlike us, they won't be able to handle all of this crap."_ She explain as the spikey individual is hurdling straight forward her. She looks towards them, shouting, "Get out of here now! You'll get killed- AH!" She screams before getting cut from one of the claws.

Shots has been launched to her. She dodges out of the way, but they're also heading towards the other people! Naomi uses Carnage's tentacle to grab the two, and get them out of the way. "MOVE!" A growl escapes her lips. They're eyes widen and shaking, then scrambled their way up and runs the other direction. She sighs, happy that she doesn't have to deal with that anymore.

That was until she felt something pin her to the ground. She looks up to see the one with the blue and yellow. "Fuck! Not you again, Flash Bee! (My Little Pony reference)" She kicked him right in the gut, which sent him flying.

He recovers in the air, then before he could strike back, she is right in front of her. She has her palm up to chop at his neck. Before doing so, a pain went on her back, making her go forward. She cries out in pain to see the giant Slayer was the one who ran over her like a train! Chaos landed on their feet with their hand one the ground.

A heart is racing. She knew it wasn't hers, but it was Carnage's heart. It's heart is beating intensely as they continue to fight them. The feeling that she's feeling from Carnage was undeniable. It was excited. It was having a blast from fighting with the three of them. It wants more, and she can feel that feeling getting into her. Not at this moment, she can't lose herself in this fight. She needs to stay calm and get them back into those stasis pods before they cause anymore damage. That's is... right?

Chaos shouts as they rush towards the Slayers. Naomi kicks the bigger Spider Slayer into the house again. Before he could harden again, she chops him by the neck, making him pass out. She sighs, hearing the other one coming after her. Carnage's excitement is getting in the way. Its urges is making her want to fight even more. Cause more chaos.

No! She can't! Before her thoughts became foggy by the urge to fight, her fist went into Carnage's head, knocking the sense out of him. **"What the fuck was that?!"** It growls at her.

"We can't just be thinking about this type of stuff! If we don't control this place, then we'll cause a bigger mess than we already made!" She shots back at the Symbiote. Sharp blue eyes went through it.

 **"Can't I have a little fun in by life?"** Shouting back at her. It's voice, as if gusting wind.

She growls back at Carnage, eyes full of rage, "Well why don't you find another-"

In that instant, their Spider-Sense went off. They turn to see the blue and yellow Slayer in front of them! Chaos's eyes widen to have a face full of spine on both their faces. "Ow..." They both moan out in pain.

He was heading towards them, and with that look on his face, to impale them! On instinct, Naomi has her hand in a fist, and went through his gut. Silence between the two. The air from his lung is being knocked out. His eyes close while he lays in her arms.

Carnage and Naomi sighs. They both thinks to each other at the same time, "We are not doing that again."

Their eyes widen when they hear a scream coming from the lab. Naomi's eyes widen when she realized who's voice it was. "DOCTOR CRAWFORD!" She screams out loud, making a mad dash to the lab. It must be that white and black spider! She thought to herself. I'm going to-

Her threatening thoughts are interrupted by the fact that he's laying on the floor, unconscious. Chaos's eyes widen as they look up to see a panting Mariah with a needle in her hand, half empty from the contents in them. She laughs shakily as she looks to them, "Knock-Out formula... It's always good to have some in your pocket when situations get tough."

Chaos is huffing and puffing as well. Naomi's body leans on the door as she slides her butt to the ground. "T-Thank god you're safe-"

"What the hell you mean by safe?!" Carnage and Naomi jumps as they look back at her, her brown eyes narrow and sharp. The colors on their faces drains out as if they were facing death itself. "What on earth you two were thinking? Letting those things out when you don't know if they're dangerous or not?"

"I... we... wanted to-"

Dr. Crawford shakes her head as she yells at them, "You know that they don't know the meaning of 'freedom', right?" They look to her with confused eyes. She sighs, answering, their confusion, "When I've been studying them, they have no human DNA in them, meaning that they don't have emotions in them. They're like machines, you can't reason with them. So I suggest you don't bring them back out."

Guilt begins to sink in her. She caused Dr. Crawford so much trouble when she released them out of her pods. Carnage can feel Naomi beating herself down like a dog with a rag doll. It hears her voice inside of her head, trying to say sorry, but her voice trembles in fear and disappointment. These emotions are really getting to Carnage, as if it's eating it alive.

Naomi clenches her teeth. This is no time to feel sorry for yourself! she screamed inside of her head. She looks to the woman again, asking, "Why don't we put my DNA in them? Blood samples, hair, anything. I promise I'll take good care of them! I don't want them to be stuck in there forever."

Desperate eyes are staring at the scientist as if they were about to be kicked out right on the spot. Of course she isn't going to kick her out like that. How on earth would she live with the fact that she would abandon a child on the streets of New York? Her eyes may seem desperate, but also determined. Do they really think that she's going to kick them out?

"Fine." She sighs in defeat. "But if there's anymore damage to this place, then all of you are grounded till we have everything fixed up."

Naomi's eyes gleamed with excitement. She begins to bear hug Mariah right on the spot, shouting, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I will be their big sister on this point on!"

The two females agreed to their terms. Carnage is just confused at the situation at hand. This woman is crazy, too, but not as much as Naomi. She automatically accepts its host's apology without doing anything else life threatening. When programmed, it saw humans are destructive, unforgiving, and unkind to others. Sympathy was not part of its programming.

Yet it decided to watch them. They hauled the Slayers back into their pods. Dr. Crawford took samples from Naomi to begin the tests to make the Synthazoids more human than they originally were supposed to be. Right now, Carnage sees Naomi's eyes glitter with an overjoyed passion to see them be like these two.


	6. Ep 6 SHIELD Academy

Scarlet Spider has been tossed in the ground by the mutated Kaine. Kaine was about to grab him, but rolled away to only be grabbed by the other hand. Without anything else in the way, the big Synthezoid absorbed his Spider powers into its own. "Scarlet... n0t escAPe ThIs timE."

He couldn't escape till Spider-Man used one of his Taser-Webs to release Scarlet from Kaine's iron grip. Before Ben could drop down on the ground, Peter web-slinged to him to catch him. He carried the weakened Scarlet Spider over his shoulder.

He flipped up to Agent Venom and told him, "Follow my lead." He turned back to Kaine, ready to taunt him. "Yo Kaine. Come feast on some nutritious Spider-Energy!" Before Kaine could move, Spider-Man webbed into the hallways while carrying Scarlet Spider on his shoulder and having Agent Venom follow behind him. He tells Flash, "I swear, I have a plan! I just need to bring up some backup."

They can hear Kaine moving in on them, and fast. Agent Venom didn't know where Spider-Man was taking him. Whatever he was taking him to, it seemed like Spider-Man was going bananas on them. Trusting Scarlet, and bringing him back to the Triskelion was really making Flash question if he should be the leader or not.

"What backup?" Venom questions his friend. "Everyone is knocked out, and we're the only ones left."

When they arrived at the lab room, all three of their eyes widen. The Synthazoids and their pods were gone! It's as if they didn't existed at all! Spider-Man felt like he was going into a panic. He was flabbergasted. "Wait. W-wha... Where are the Spider Slayers?!" His arms flail because he doesn't know what to do.

Agent Venom's eyes were cold. He glared at Scarlet Spider, shouting, pointed his finger at Scarlet. "What did you do to those Synthazoids?"

Scarlet, through his mask, glared at Agent Venom for his stupidity, "I don't know!" He shouts, getting his stingers out of his wrists. "Last time I was here, Kaine tried to feed on me, and left them alone!"

They approached each other, but a crash came from the door. Their eyes widen when Kaine entered in as he smashed through everything. All three of them went flying to the other side of the room, to see that the Synthezoid is really mad. "Kaine... NEeds to Feed!" The mutant growled as it reaches out for the three conscious people.

The Web Warriors went out of the way before he could get his grubby hands on them. "Ok, new plan." Spidey said as he was trying to dodge out of the way of Kaine's attacks. "AH! Geez, you really know how to interrupt people, huh?" Spidey quipped as he and the others were in the same spot. "Scarlet. What were you trying to do before? Why did you want to transmit energy to him?"

Scarlet looked at him, as if he was stupid. He explained again, "I was trying to override his energy level. If he has too much power, then he would explode. I guess if Kaine got to the Slayers, then he's really close to blowing."

"Yeah right. You just to power that thing up so it can destroy the Academy. Again!" Agent Venom shouted at them.

Scarlet was about to growl at his teammate, but then they had to flip out of the way of Kaine's attack. Venom got out his rocket launchers and shot Kaine straight on. It did little to no affect. It only made him angry as he was about to punch Flash right then and there, but Spidey webbed that hand, pulling it with full forced. Spider-Man made polo-webs that Scarlet made before. Without a second thought, he automatically threw them to Kaine to blind him. Agent Venom escaped before Kaine crashed into a wall.

Just throwing things at it won't do jack squat to him. "Listen Agent Venom. Scarlet may be right. We need to override his energy levels!" Spider-Man shouted at his black suit friend. "I know you don't trust him, but we have to. Please!"

Kaine automatically got his hands on Peter, making both Ben's and Flash's eyes widen. "Spidey/Spider-Man!" They both shouted in unison. He started to light up as if he's the Human conductor as his energy was being drained straight out of his body.

In a dashing speed, Venom shot his rockets to Kaine, making him release Spider-Man from the death grip as Scarlet went on top of him to slash him up. Kaine was about to grab him again, but he jumped down and grabbed Spider-Man from the ground to pick him up. They begin to back up now that they're cornered. Scarlet was trying to look around for the energy transmitter. Then he remembered that it's in the basement floor. He cringed at the thought of leaving such an important item so far away.

Without a second thought, before Kaine were to strike at them, another blast came from behind him. Spider-Man looked up as he said, "You guys."

"Miss us, Tiger?" A female voice replied as she slashed through the Synthezoid. The voice was his best friend, MJ. She became Spider Woman after the Carnage attack.

A kick came from a smaller version of Spider-Man, now called Kid Arachnid, as he lands on the nearest wall. "You can thank Doc Connors for that. We human spiders are able to get back up quicker than those Synthazoids." He explained to them. Kid Arachnid hopped back onto the floor.

"My Armor protected me from Kaine's shock." The one in the Iron Spider suit explained to them. Amadeus Cho was the one in the suit, and is the seventh smartest guy on earth. The three went out of the way, while Spider-Man got back up from that drainage. "Not only he could shock and drain you, that thing can leave you weak if you're a spider. Be careful from his grip."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Spidey groaned playfully as he webbed Kaine again. "The Web Warriors are back together, and that's good enough for me. Now it's time to take this monster down. Scarlet and I got a plan."

"I understand you want to trust Scarlet, but he still betrayed us, Spider-Bro. He may want to give it energy to power this thing." Explained Agent Venom as he shot another rocket at it.

Spidey went on the walls of the room to web him up before Kaine could throw another hit on one of his teammates. "I think I understand what Scarlet was tryin to do!"

"Like what?" Iron Spider shouts at as he blasts another energy blast from his armor. He continues his shots till he had to dodge out of the way of Kaine throwing his arm at him. "All he had done is betrayed us, lead this monster in our base, and allowed Kaine to absorbed the other Synthazoids. What else do you need to prove that Scarlet is the enemy?"

Spider-Woman jumps up in the air, gaining air to pull off another slash on Kaine. She shouts to the group, "Listen guys, this may be our only chanced to save ourselves from this freak. We have to chance it!"

"But doesn't that mean, well, I don't know, that thing gets even stronger than before!" Kid Arachnid tried to reason with the 'crazies' of the Web Warriors. He tries to get close, but Spider-Man used his webs to grab Miles and get him in one spot.

Agent Venom stared at them. The glare he gave was not a friendly one. "I understand Spider-Bro wants to trust him, but now you, MJ? What has this world come to?"

Scarlet Spider stands next to him as he got the 15 year old Spiderling to them. Spider-Man tried to explain again, "No, Scarlet had a really good idea. Since he absorbed the Spider Slayers, then he must almost be close to overloading. MJ! We'll distract him while you get that energy transmitter."

"You got it, Tiger!" She shouted out as she swung herself to the basement.

Everyone jumped out of the way to dodge the way of the sharp whip that tore the security office. Iron Spider shot another blast at him, followed by Agent Venom's missiles at the Synthezoid. Kaine grabbed the two of them, trying to absorb them. Before he could do any of that, Spidey webbed him up and kicked him, releasing them.

Kid Arachnid gave him a shock, which automatically made Kaine throw him. Scarlet caught him before the kid could hit the wall. "Ya alright, punk?"

"Y-Yeah... thanks for the save." He replied in a groan from pain, but nonetheless grateful. "I just hope Spidey knows what he's doing."

"C'mon. This thing won't defeat itself, ya know." Scarlet shouted as he charged at him with his stingers out, slashing through him. He was slapped away by his big arm, to the ground, hard.

Kid Arachnid tried to shock him to only meet the same fate as Scarlet, but this time, he was flung so hard to the point Miles was flew across the room. He was nearly passed out, but still awake. He was too weak to move! He can't even stand up. He sees Kaine heading his way.

"KainE nEeDs To fEEd!" He roared, ready to grab Miles from where he was laying.

Agent Venom used his tendrils to attack Kaine again, but the Synthezoid sensed it and slashed them up by the Kaine's sharp claws. Kaine reached out to were Agent Venom was standing and was about to grab Flash! The blonde was pushed out of the way by Scarlet Spider! His eyes widen when Scarlet was being absorbed of his powers after protecting him. Scarlet was screaming in pain as the shock of his body is weakening him.

Kaine spoke again to Ben as he felt more energy flowing out of him and into that monster. "sCarTeT wIll bE ONe wiTh kaInE!"

He had enough of this. "Hey, Ugly! I'm over here!" He shouted out to the Synthezoid, launching his missiles to him. Kaine shouts out in agony, letting go of his grip on Ben. Before Scarlet could drop to the ground, Agent Venom swung up and caught him in the air, landing to a clear area. "Alright. Now we're even."

Scarlet smirks. He was still weak, but Venom helped him up "Heh... I guess so. Guess your head's not so thickheaded after all."

"Great! Now we're all friends again. Glad that this ended nicely." Spider-Man landed in front of them, and these two know that he has the biggest smile on his face. They laughed a little bit. Their celebration was short lived as Kaine was charging at them with full force.

It was then Iron Spider went behind him to attack Kaine with his electrical stingers in the back of armor. The armored man shouted at the two, "Fight now, make up later! We need to defeat this monster before it really gets tough."

Amadeus saw that Kaine was about to grab him off his back, so he used his turbo boosters to fly out of his range. He prepared another blast for Kaine to only be grabbed by his huge hand. The Synthezoid slammed him down on the floor a couple of times before he blacked out. Spider-Man called out Cho's name as he tried to get him out of the way. Kaine sees this and he grabbed Spidey's leg to throw him on top of Iron Spider.

It was only the two of them. Agent Venom and Scarlet Spider are the only ones standing, and their only way of defeating this thing was with that energy transmitter that MJ has to get. If she doesn't come soon, they're done for. "Guys!" Speak of the devil, there she is, and with the transmitter in her hand! "I got the device. Now let's take this thing down for good!"

Agent Venom looked to the others as Kaine is ready to come at them. He said to them, "I have a plan to destroy this freak." He then took the transmitter from MJ's hand and stared at the monster.

The both of them looked to each other. Flash wasn't the smartest out of the Web Warriors, so they were unsure. Scarlet had one of his hand in a tight fist. He had to gain their trust back. He said, with determined eyes through the mask, and he nodded. "Ok, punk. So what's the plan?" He asked as he went next to Venom.

"You know, anything can happen if this plan fails. Are you two sure of it?" Spider-Woman asked the two. They weren't moving. They were completely ready to charge right in there to stop this monster. She sighs at how boys are too stubborn for their own good. She eventually said, "Fine, tell us your plan, Flash."

He whispered to them in a quiet voice, like his days when he was the captain of the football team. Kaine looked ready to attack all of them. He rushed to the scene and threw his arm at all of them, but they dodged out of the way and went on the walls as high they could get. "KaINe NeeDs tO feEd!"

"NOW!" Agent Venom shouted. All three of them jumped into the area and started to absorb into Kaine.

He started to glow! Kaine's whole entire body was forming differently than planned. He's becoming even more deformed! "TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH POWER TO FEED!"

Looking up to the monster, Iron Spider decided to make a scan on him. His eyes widen when he saw the results. They're in danger! "Guys! If you stay in for too long, you'll be bonded to Kaine forever!" They weren't listening to him.

He growled because he doesn't want to be part of the plan, but he needed to do something. That's when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. A cord from Connor's lab! His eyes widen as he thought of a plan. "That's it! I just need to change the energy impulse on my armor and transfer more power to Kaine! Spider-Man, I need you to jump into Kaine as well!"

Spider-Man nodded to Cho, shouting before entering in, "You got it." Another one entered in as his deformity begins to transform him rapidly, causing the Synthezoid to scream out in pain.

Amadeus connected to his armor, whispering to himself, "I hope this works." He charged his armor, aiming at Kaine. "FIRE!" He shouted as he blasted to the monster. He was growing bigger and bigger!

 ** _*KAAAABOOOOOOM*_**

Just like that, Kaine exploded. And everyone inside of him was laying where he stood, covered in Synthezoid goo. Spider-Woman groaned, "Uhhhh. Is everyone alright?"

"Could've been better." Scarlet replied, rubbing his head.

Spidey got up and patted Agent Venom and Scarlet Spider in the backs. He cheered, "On the one side, you did, on the other, paper towels?" He asked as he tried to shake off the Synthezoid goo.

A few minutes later, everyone was cleaning up. Everyone saw that Agent Venom and Scarlet Spider were making up after the whole betrayal incident. "Ya did it, Spidey. Even when everything was pointed at him, you still pulled through."

"Got hand it to you. You never doubted Scarlet." Kid Arachnid said as he and MJ webbed up the damaged area to fix it temporally.

He shook his head as he replied, looking at Scarlet. "Nah. It was all Scarlet. He chose to be at our side." He placed his hand on his shoulder, telling everyone, "He's as human as the rest of us."

* * *

The Kaine attack was a few days ago. Now everything is going back on track with SHIELD Academy. Everyone was fixing up the damage done by Kaine, everyone decided to check on the people who were working in the security office to see if they're alright. It seem like there wasn't too much damage to them. One was hurt by a hit from the head while the other one was knocked out by being hit on the neck. Ouch.

"Geez. Kaine's attack was pretty brutal, but it seemed you two received the least injury." Miles commented to the two after they checked up with the doctors.

One of them nodded to the Web Warriors, "Yeah. It was so fast that it knocked us both out in one fair swoop." He laughed, rubbing his head.

Spider-Man nodded. "I agree. We're glad that Kaine didn't hit you too hard. Kaine may have been the size of Hulk, but he was sure fast."

They blinked at them, confused as hell. Their eyes widen when they heard a phrase, which the Spider Team doesn't get. Scarlet was getting pretty impatient with them, so he asked, "What's going on? You two seem like you seen a ghost."

The two looked at each other, then back at them. The other guy explained to them, "The thing that attacked us wasn't the size of Hulk. The thing that attacked us was no taller than Kid Arachnid. About 5 foot 3."

"Wait. How on earth did you know that?" The first guy asked him, giving him a look.

MJ went to them, asking, "What do you mean? Wasn't the perpetrator right there in the room with the both of you? It would be obvious that you two would be able to see his size."

The first guy shook is head. He answered them, "That thing was disguised as one of the co-workers here. And it must've stolen Mark's ID if they were able to come here undetected."

"But that's not the whole story." The second guy replied. The shocked Web Warriors listen on to what he had to say. "After it knocked you out, it started to transform back into its original form. I couldn't see anything else, but its height. And it was fast."

The Web Warriors look to each other. Spider-Man was the first one to reply, "So if it wasn't Kaine that slashed up the security office, then who did?" Everyone was looking at each other in confusion.

"So wait. You guys are saying that someone else was here? I mean-"

Agent Venom was stopped by Iron Spider as he tells them, "It could be a possibility. I mean, if someone were to disguise their way into SHIELD unnoticed, then that means they already escaped or is still in the building. It must be one option if that happened."

"Doc Oc's new team. One of his Sinister Six must've brought Kaine here." Spider-Man reduced. He looked to the others, and said, "Listen up team. We need to stop him before anyone else would get hurt. It's up to us to stop him."


	7. Ep 7 I'm your Big Sister

Carnage was pretty tired after the whole fight, so it was still sleeping. It was weird because Naomi feels well rested after the night of the whole fighting the three Spider Slayers deal. Not Carnage. This thing is fast asleep like a log. It's usually weird because the Symbiotes and their hosts usually share enhanced life and energy. With a good night sleep, Naomi is well rested while Carnage is still out. Weird, she thought in her head. The blue eyed girl shrugged instead of going to deeply into the situation.

The April day is sunny with the crispness of the air blowing through the warm air. The skies are cloudless, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these it's nice for kids to not burn in hell. (Undertale reference) Today is even better as Naomi runs down stairs to Dr. Crawford's lab. She had been working on something that she couldn't not be excited about!

In the lab, a computer screen is opened as the scientist was typing away. Naomi quietly enters in on her. Dr. Crawford looks back and smiles at her. It made Naomi wonder if she got any rest at all. "Oh. I see you're an early bird like me. I'm just working on a new cure for an epidemic going around in Africa."

Oh. Naomi let out a sigh of relief. She caused her trouble yesterday, and she didn't want to cause this good woman any more trouble by making her stay up late to make them human. That would really make the brunette guilty. At least she helped her clean up the place. Now that she thinks about it, what if Kraven comes here to see them roaming around as if it was their house. Now that's a scary thought of the punishment that she'll have do deal with.

"Um, Dr. Crawford. How are they doing in there? These three... I mean." She asks as both the tip of her pointer finger are connected.

The scientist grabbed her hands with her eyes glimmering with excitement, "Dear Naomi! Like I said, you can call me Mariah. And they are almost complete. They just needed to synchronize their spider DNA with your DNA overnight. In about a half hour or so, they'll be like family to us!" She shouts out to Naomi with a big smile.

"You're joking!" Naomi laughed, developing her own big smile.

Mariah says to her, "Afraid not, my child!"

Naomi let got of her hand and starts jumping around as she cheers out loud. "WA-HOO! I'm going to be a big sister! I can't wait to play with my little brothers!" She keeps jumping around, and with her enhanced spider strength, she got a few feet up without touching the ceiling.

Blinking at her, Mariah made a realization. This girl is just a normal girl. She's afraid of Dr. Crawford even though she can easily throw her across the city. Plus, the glimmer in her eyes didn't show any bad intentions. Since Carnage is dormant at the moment, she can see her blue eyes perfectly.

Naomi begins to shake her purple pajama sleeves in excitement. "I never had little siblings before! I'm SOOOO excited to have them now!" She wraps her arms around Bone Spider's pod as she giggles cheerfully.

"'Never had siblings'? Were you an only child?" Mariah asked her with her brow raised.

She looked back at the woman. Her eyes were confused till she realized what she said. "Oh, no, I have a big brother. It's just I never had younger siblings while growing up, and my parents are too old to have more."

Mariah giggles with her hand in front of her lips. "Oh, I see. So how come you're living here, and not with your parents? Did something happen between them?"

That statement instantly made Naomi flinch. She has no idea what to say to Mariah. If she would figure out that she's from another world, then that would bring even more trouble than she already gave from the start. Naomi will not risk her cover to be blown. But Mariah is giving her really concerned eyes. The guilt... THE GUILT! GOD HELP ME!

"Naomi, child?" Mariah snaps her out of it.

Her hand rubs her neck. What's the worse that could happen? She deserved the truth anyways. "Y-ya see... I'm not from around here... as in this universe." Naomi states, not looking at Dr. Crawford. She listens on. "I'm from a world where all of this is fictional. Like comic books, T.V. shows, mainstream media. Well... till now I'm here. I even know Spider-Man's secret identity-"

Dr. Crawford puts her hand out. Of course she wasn't going to believe a kid like Naomi. Her cheeks are red while she wants to die in a hole. It's too farfetched to even believe, she thinks to herself, but she giggles again. Her eyes widen as she looks to the Doctor. "I had a feeling you were a little too comfortable with me, child. Now I know the truth. So what is it like in that world?"

Naomi could not believe her ears. Did she really asked that? No denying it? No eye widening moment, (except for this one). Nothing? Is she really chill with being a fictional character from a different world.

"I know you're shock that I'm not shock." Now she read minds?! "But honestly, I always wished that some can hear the others' stories. It's always sad that no one would understand them as they remained quiet, but it's actually a good thing. People of your world would be able to know our stories, maybe even yours, child. So don't have your head down, because people out there are wanting to reach their hand out to you, whether you know it or not."

This woman really has that mindset? A smile is on Dr. Crawford as she holds her hand. She must really believed that no one would believe their side of their story. Until now. Thinking about it, when she was little, the time she got into Spider-Man, she read some of his comics, she saw that he had faced many tragedies, blame, loss, and even made sacrifices as he still stood up. Those countless times she wanted to reach out her hand to shout that she believed in him. Her story, their stories, might've listened to by the masses. The thought made Naomi smile.

"Ya really think so, Dr... I mean, Mariah?" She asks before correcting her.

She nods, seeing the hope in the young girl's blue eyes. "Yes, my child. I knew you seemed to know more than we realize. I still want to know about your family. What are they like?"

Naomi blinks to her, thinking about it, long and hard. She scratches her head as she thinks to herself. She replies, "Well, we're like your average family you see around the corner." A giggle escapes her mouth, as she says, "Actually, my mom is pretty much a riot. She's a hard working woman that doesn't give two shits about-"

The teenager automatically smacks her hand on her mouth. If she doesn't watch her profanity, then she'll get kicked out in an instant. Mariah smiled at her, saying, "It's ok, child. I will let it go this one time. Anymore from you, then you're getting out of this house." She warned with a smile on her face and waving her finger at her.

She giggled as she continues to explain, "Well... My mom is really cool. She never let anyone push her around. She works hard, but still listen to others criticism if she's doing something wrong." Mariah allowed her to sit on the extra seat in her lab as the teen continued to explain. "But my mom is the best mom I could have ever asked for. She fell in love with me and my brother the first time she saw us, and listened to our problems when we were upset."

"My dad is a nutcase, to say the least." Naomi begins to giggle when she thinks back. If it wasn't for the support on the chair, she would've laughed herself on the floor on her back.

"What is it?" Mariah couldn't help but giggle at the girl.

"My dad," the brunette laughed. Without them realizing it, Carnage begins to wake up from all that laughter. It looks through Naomi's eyes as she continues, "From what my mom told me, he always tried to swoon my mom over by doing silly things. He even tried to prank her one time! He's the type who would predict something, and it somehow comes true, like how my mom would date him."

"She just gave up one day, and thought," She continued, re-enacting her mother's reaction, "'Why not? Let me humor this man while it lasts.' is what she thought, but they both hit it off. Got just like that. Those two are inseparable if you were to ask anyone who knows them. My dad did propose, but he nearly had a heart attack when she said yes!"

Mariah begins to laugh as she bends over to ask, "Really, now?"

"Yeah! Mom even showed me his reaction." She laughs as she slapped her knee. "Wanna see what he did when she said yes?"

"Sure."

In the old tradition of marriage, she kneels on one with one hand on her chest and her hand up, as if she was presenting the ring. Her face went into 'shock'. She looks back and forth, making Mariah want to laugh. She didn't want to be rude, so she held it by putting her hand on her lips. Naomi then rushed up, then 'slips' on her leg, falling down. She pretends to scramble up, but falling down in the end. Mariah couldn't help it any longer and laughs in hysterics as she clutches her stomach as Naomi continues to slip on air.

She laughed, "Poor man!"

"That's not even half of it!" She shouts out, springing back up, jumping up and down. The moment scared the living stuffing out of Carnage. This girl responds fast. "My dad isn't a homophobe, but when my brother confessed that he's bisexual, my dad flipped out. My dad is the type of man that would get a massive heart attack if any of his predictions were wrong!"

Mariah laughed as Naomi continues, "Yeah, he didn't show any signs to my parents, but I already knew he's bisexual, but since I spent so much time with him, I knew that he's like my mom. A shy blob that stays in the backroom when there's a big party. But other than that, Chris is a really cool big brother. He's always there to protect me whenever I needed it. So, I wondered what it was like to be an older sibling. I want to know the feeling of both dominance and kinship to my younger siblings, so I'm really excited whenever they wake up."

A moment of silence went with the two. Mariah couldn't help but smile again as they look to the pods. Carnage wonders if it would be their older sibling, too. It was made a weapon for total destruction, so it wasn't meant to have a family. The Symbiote was really curious what it's like to have a family of its own.

 **"SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE. ACESSING CONSCIOUSNESS NOW"** The computer replies. Everyone turns their head over to see the machine as the pods begin to open.

Naomi's blue eyes widen with excitement as she jumps up and down, looking at the three boys who are staring right back at her. Without her excitement contained, she says to them, "Hello! My name is Naomi. From this point on, I'm your Big Sis!"


	8. Ep 8 Little Brothers

"What's your names?" She asked them. They all didn't respond to her. Instead, the Slayers looked to each other.

Everyone figured out their names, though. The first one, the blue and yellow Slayer is Bone Spider. She thought that they call him porcupine, but she digress. The grey and red one is Goliath Spider, which was pretty obvious. The last one, now thinking back to it, the one that looks like Future Foundation Spider-Man, is named Ghost Spider. He has cooler powers than his siblings, no offense.

Throughout the day, they said nothing to either Naomi or Dr. Crawford. They tried to have fun with them with board games. They did what was told, but they seemed very hesitant with them, so that didn't work. Naomi tried to tell them stories, but they all look the other way, not paying attention to her. She offered video games, but they looked at the controller to drop it without the thought of breaking them in the process. Nothing seemed to be working for them.

Naomi sees the boys are pretty introverted when she met them. They didn't really want to talk to her that much, which was disheartening. She remembered that they haven't saw the light of day for who knows how long. Guess it would of been obvious to suspect everything at once. She decided that it would be her goal to get closer to them as much as possible.

Thinking to herself as she writes on a scrap of paper, Naomi is trying to think of anything for them to do to at least open up to her. Fun little things like video games or card games. She remembered that when she was little, she used to play those silly games with her friends. Especially superhero games. Those were the golden days when kids didn't used the internet that much, and she got into Spider-Man.

Memories flooded her at the day she became his biggest fan. She was a small little girl, walking on a boardwalk where a carnival was held. That's when they bumped into a street performer, asking little kids who were their favorite hero. A smile graced her when she remembered her parents suggest to say a certain hero's name. With a joyous tone and fun vibe, he cheered, pointing at himself, _"Hey! That's me! I'm Spider-Man!"_

Carnage sees her doing so, but it got real annoyed with her. It felt like it wasn't enough for them to open up to her. It wasn't even sure that Naomi can make them open up to her just by giving them kiddy stuff. These guys are more than just children. They probably know more than her, and probably act older than her. She can't just woo them over by stuff like this.

Dr. Crawford is looking after them right now, so it's up to her to find out what they should all do. An idea popped into her head. She writes it down, _"Super Smash Bros._ _"_ as the grin on her face sprouts. Carnage is really getting upset with her. It sighs inside of her head, cringing at what the girl is doing.

"What is it, goo for brains?" She asks in a sarcastic way, having a sassy look on her face.

Whelp, looks like it can't hide it anymore. Time to get an earful from this girl now, so it's not going to beat around the bush, **"These guys aren't just children that need babysitting. What they really need is freedom! Let them roam around the city, for Peter Parker's sake!"** It yelled at her as it was on her shoulder.

She looks at it with her brows furrowed. "No way! Remember last time we did that? Mariah nearly had both of our heads if she wasn't so forgiving! Plus, they may cause trouble throughout the city, and we may have to fight them, catching unwanted eyes from people that we don't want on our trails!"

 **"Like hell I care about that! You said you wanted them to be free, and now you're keeping them here like caged birds. Make up your mind already!"** Carnage argues back at her with its head butting on her forehead.

Naomi growls back at it as she explains to it in a loud voice, "I will when it's the right time! Right now, we have to make sure they're calm enough to even be let outside." She crosses her arm as she glares at Carnage. It can feel her frustration and fear. What is there to be afraid of? "What if they run away, and we may not see them again?"

 **"Listen! I'm strong enough to keep them together! And you're a know-it-all! What do you think may go wrong?"** Carnage snaps back at her, glaring intensely at her.

Her body is shaking with rage. Carnage can feel how much she wanted to wring its neck. She sighs, grimacing at Carnage, "Ya know what? It's late already, and I want to go to sleep. They are not going out, and that's final. I will make sure Mariah burns your ass if you were to bring them out."

She stomps her way up the stairs to her bed. Carnage was already back inside her. She's too tired to even continue her wrathful thoughts. She closes her eyes, muttering something under breathe, falling asleep like that. Unbeknown to her, Carnage begins to take over her whole entire body.

Carnage isn't going to listen to her at all. It will do whatever it wants, with or without anyone's permission. Carnage turns it and the sleeping Naomi back into Chaos. Instead of Naomi's mouth, it covers the bottom half of her face with its own, like a surgical mask. It feels it's own smile on her face, finally feeling great for having a complete body. It can't be focus on this for too long; Carnage has unfinished business with the Slayers.

Mariah seems to also be asleep as well. That's good, or else there might be another problem. Carnage went into the lab and sees the Slayers in their pods. It uses Naomi's hand to open them up. The glass on the pods went up to wake up the dormant brothers.

They looks around to see Chaos in front of them. Ghost Spider looks to his brothers, as if they're ready to fight Chaos again. Carnage held their hand up and says to them, its mouth moving from the bottom half, **"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to bring you out for a night stroll. C'mon."**

No one is moving. Carnage decided to start walking out. Bone Spider is the first one to follow Carnage out of the door. The two other Spiders didn't know what to do, but they felt like they shouldn't leave their brother alone with that thing. Goliath Spider follows behind him with Ghost Spider behind him.

A night in New York City is absolutely beautiful as everyone is swinging on their webs. Carnage is leading them while the Slayers look behind them, enjoying the view of the city as the lights are shining like the night stars, maybe even brighter. Carnage smirks to itself as it thought that this is what they really needed.

It thought to itself that this is the life. No one to tell you what to do, no walls, no anything but the skies. Carnage isn't made for peace nor prosperity. It realized that it was in a chaotic environment, but all that did was make the Symbiote annoyed. This peaceful and quiet night is making it feel calm. How ironic is that, tarnishing the Carnage name.

Everyone decided to stop for a minute. Just to take a break. All of them were staring at the glowing city as some cars passed by to break that still silence. Carnage looks to the other Slayers as they also watch the city sights. It can tell by their tiny gasps, wide eyes, and their bodies to try to get a better view, that they're excited to be outside.

 **"Hey, Slayers. Spar with me. It's been a long time that I had a good fight without my stupid host getting in the way. How about it?"** Carnage asks with its hand on its hips.

They all agreed, for some reason, to fight Carnage even though it said that it won't fight them a little while ago. They are strange. It seems the big guy decided to go first. His skin became metal in an instant and starts to charge at Carnage.

It dodges out of the way and webs Goliath Spider's feet to knock it down, but Ghost Spider is behind it! Ghost Spider grabs him by the wrist to smack him down on the rooftop. Carnage wrestles itself out of the grip and starts punch the Spider Slayer in the air. Ghost Spider seems to be the one taking the fall.

A sting on its back interrupts the guard, causing Ghost Spider to be free from Carnage's grip. They battle to they both lands on their feet to face each other. The Symbiote didn't get a chance to take a breathe when Goliath came crashing into it, sending it flying in the air. Carnage web-slings back to the rooftop to sees the perpetrator who gave its back a sting. Bone Spider. He is so going to get it.

Then again, where is that Ghost S-

A kick to the side interrupted its thoughts. Carnage got back up to see it was Ghost Spider that did it! That tricky bastard was lucky. It's not going to be lucky this time around! Carnage uses its tendrils to grab Goliath Spider. Carnage smirks as it reels itself back to him with his claws outstretched.

Ghost Spider sees this and goes right after Carnage in an instant. Carnage's Spider Senses warned it of danger. Before Ghost Spider could attack him, Carnage kicks him in the gut.

Bone Spider is right in front of Goliath Spider! It curses to itself as Bone Spider sends his spines towards Chaos. Carnage lets go of Goliath to dodge out of the way.

 **POW!**

It felt like it got hit by a truck as Chaos skidded on the rooftop, back onto its feet. Carnage growls when it saw Goliath Spider. It decided that enough is enough. Carnage sees Ghost Spider coming its way. It got one of its tendrils out again and threw him towards Bone Spider, causing the both of them to be sent flying. Carnage sees Goliath coming again, and jumps up to kick him on the head to knock him down.

The blood rushing through the veins at a fast rate. Heart beating fast. The smell of sweat in the air. It smiles. This is what it was made for. To fight! It was made to fight people to begin with.

Then again... Naomi is going to have a fit if she got any injuries on her body. Wait, why would it care about a trivial thing such as that, it's pure chaos, made for carnage! Naomi is a really annoying girl who'll keep screaming at it. Maybe even torch it if it got smart with her. Its eyes twitches as it got annoyed with itself for getting scared over a human girl like this. Or it's better to not deal with the bullshit when she wakes up. It starts to hate itself and Naomi, even more so.

The Slayers got back up and went back into a fighting position. Carnage sighs, rubbing its head. The three sees that it's not fighting anymore, and starts to relax again. Carnage went up to the three to see if they're alright, too. She might scream even louder if they were hurt too. It examines them for a little while, but it doesn't see any serious injury other than a couple of bruises that would heal overnight.

 **"You guys were introduced to my host. Naomi, right?"** it asked out of the blue. Everyone looks to Chaos. Ghost Spider nods. Since that's the only answer that it will get out of them, it decided to further explain, **"Well, call me Carnage. I'm the other part of Chaos."**

They didn't respond at all. It rolls its iris-less eyes. It walks up in the front of them and reaches out to them, offering a handshake. No one seems to what to do. It sighs, explaining, **"It's called a 'handshake'. One of you grab it."**

No one wants to take it. Carnage sighs through the 'surgical mask'. It's about to take her hand away, but it sees Goliath Spider moving, hesitant. Goliath reaches out, but backs away quickly like the hand was about to bite him. He hesitates for another second till he grabs the hand. Carnage grips his hand softly, not the scare Goliath Spider off.

The other two looks to the two of them as they're standing there. **"See? It wasn't _that _bad." **Carnage replies, looking away as it let's go of Goliath Spider. Something is making feel a little flush, so it didn't look to its little brothers. It scratches Naomi's and its neck to try to hide the heat from its cheeks.

"It's hot." Goliath mutters to himself as he looks to his hand. He grabs Naomi's hand again, surprising everyone, even Carnage. "It's hot, but not. Why?"

Ghost Spider is getting curious at what the bigger Spider Slayer is aweing about. His shyness is getting in the way. He shakes his head, and teleports to them, touching the hand, but it went to the wrist, then to the arm. "So are her arms." He replies. He gently squeezes it, trying to figure out what this feeling is.

Bone Spider couldn't believe what his brothers are doing. He is not going over there! Then again, he is pretty curious about that 'hot, but not' feeling they're talking about. No! He will not be peer pressured into doing something so stupid. They are having fun though... Maybe just one squeeze!

Carnage panics as it sees the other brother coming over, and taking her hand with both of his hands. At least she's getting the attention she wanted, it thought in its mind. It shouts to the others, **"Ok! Enough fun there!"** It begins to gently swat them away from Naomi's body. **"What the hell is wrong with you three?"**

All of them were a little dazed by that feeling, but they eventually snapped out of it. Ghost Spider decided to respond to Carnage. "We never felt something in between hot and cold before. Our maker trained us in intense heat and extreme cold. But she feels like an in between, like a gentle heat."

An in between? it questions in its mind. Naomi is still asleep, thankfully. Maybe it can look through her memories. Carnage looks through the archives of her mind to see an image. An older woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, that Naomi called 'Mommy'. The woman giggles to the smaller version of Naomi, saying that Naomi is warm as she holds her close.

 **"Warm."** Carnage replies. The Slayers tilt their heads. **"The humans call it 'warmth'. And it seems that humans naturally transmit warmth."**

Bone Spider looks to his own hand. "Warmth." He flips his hand, looking at the back of the hand, then back to the palm.

"You think we can?" Ghost Spider asks in a curious tone. Carnage thinks that he seems too excited.

Goliath looks disappointingly at his own hand. "We don't... we're monsters." (referring to Spider Slayers part 2, where Ben called them monsters!)

A harsh feeling begins to emerge from Carnage's chest. It places her hand on her chest, trying to figure out the feeling. They're faces, though in a mask, shown sadness. They look at their hand as if they were wishing for a miracle. The feeling on its chest is becoming a nuisance. Maybe if they think about something else, that feeling would go away.

It can't believe it will go by Naomi's words. It hates her with a passion, but if it will make this feeling go away, then it'll do it. **"That's why we rescued you. To be part of our family. To be free."**

Looking at the is making them feel makes the feeling become worse. They did look back at Carnage. "'Freedom'." Carnage heard Ghost Spider whisper to it. "We never had a thing like that before. We must follow the alpha's will and laws."

 **"The alpha?"** Carnage turns back with a confused look.

"We don't know how to 'be free'." Bone Spider continues on. His head bowed, looking to the crows of people in the city. It looks like a gang of thug. "Our alpha tells us what to do. We don't have a say in anything other than judging who should be the better alpha for our pack. That's all."

"We don't know what to do. It's like we're lost." Goliath tells it.

Everyone decided that they should start swinging back home. The night starts to end. Carnage is still confused about them. Then again, it has been questioning itself during the night it spent with the Slayers. It was confused with itself.

They quietly returned to the lab, and Carnage opens up the pods again. They try not to wake anyone up from their sleep. Even Carnage is wondering why Naomi didn't wake up yet. (*Cough cough* Spectacular Spider *cough*) Maybe it was a Symbiote and host thing. It's not very sure at all.

The Slayers went on the platform to get back into the pods, but they look to Carnage who still needs to close them up. "What's wrong? Why are you not closing our pods?" Ghost Spider asks in his aloof voice.

Carnage sighs. Why is it about to do this? It questions itself, **"Ya know. It's ok to be confused. Not every answer just comes to you in an instant. If you have any questions, Naomi will be the one to answer them. She knows way more than us."**

Before anyone else could say anything, Carnage closes the containment devices. It quickly went back to Naomi's room, and have them both lay on the bed. That night, it thinks that it found out a little bit more about them. An alpha, huh?

What are these scientists thinking? First making the perfect weapon that was made for chaos, now a bunch of omegas who needs a hierarchy to function properly? It thought that its host is bad. It feels Naomi is still asleep, breathing deeply as she dream peacefully. Maybe Naomi is still a nutcase, in its opinion.


	9. Ep 9 Behind the Masks

**_*stomps in here angrily*_ I hate my life! My fricking conputer crashes on me while typing this story, and it had really good dialogue in it! Yeah, this chapter has no fighting scenes, dramatic ending or anything, but it had good character development. But that means I can just improvise, improve, and do whatever. I hope you guys enjoy this and my suffering. **

**I don't own anything from Marvel accept Marvel. I only own Naomi and some more Ocs in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Carnage still remembers the day of that night. Confusion clouded the Slayers' thoughts because they had no idea what to do. It loves the feeling of freedom at its core, especially when Naomi isn't conscious. Naomi seems to know what those feelings were in the past whether they been hers or Carnage's. She wasn't there to sort out those feelings inside of it.

What is it thinking? It doesn't need Naomi to know what they are, and they won't get in its way. There is no reason to think this way. Carnage is made to fight others and be the perfect weapon. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Naomi can feel the Symbiote in turmoil, yet its thoughts are hidden away from her. It's starting to annoy her right now. She sighs, asking Carnage while wiping out the sleep out of her blue eyes, "Ya know, you've been really gloom ever since that day that my little brothers woke up. What the hell is going on with you?"

Carnage growls at her. **"It's nothing."** If it were to spill anything about that night when it took the Slayers for a stroll, it knew it would be in big trouble. So it needs to keep its mouth shut for the time being until the events are forgotten. But it should've been forgotten. Carnage shouldn't think about trivial things like that.

"Ok, ya piece of goop." Naomi moans as she got out of bed, sitting up while trying to scramble her brown hair back in place. "Anyways. Dr. Crawford is making breakfast. Let me get ready and we can eat. Ok?"

She jumps out of bed, far enough to get to the drawers. It's unfortunate that some of the clothes aren't small enough for her, but they'll do. A big and simple T-shirt with baggy shorts never hurt anyone, have they? She just needs to remind herself to go shopping for clothes that fit her. She wonders if the Slayers should go shopping with her one day. Then again, they never had been outside before, so they may get scared and do something dangerous for it.

A sigh escapes from her mouth. Naomi truly wants to show the boys how beautiful it is out there in this vast world. There's so many things that they could that they may love. So many to choose from. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the thought of them happy.

She shakes the thought off as she heads downstairs. The smell of fresh pancakes came from downstairs as well a sweet chocolate scent coming from the kitchen. The scent seemed to also catch Carnage's attention. Naomi went into the kitchen to see Mariah cooking with five mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the counter top.

"Morning, Doc." Naomi greets her, as she walks into the kitchen. Mariah looks back to see the girl as she asks, "Is there anything I can do to help? I can set up the table."

She yawns out loud, covering her mouth with her hand so no one would see her mouth. She shakes her head, answering, "No thank you, child. But I would want you to wake up the others if you can. I don't want them oversleeping again like last time." Carnage, in Naomi's mind, looks away with a guilty expression Naomi didn't notice.

"Ok! I'll be right back!" Naomi answers her as she walks out of the kitchen.

She went to the lab room to see the three boys resting in there. She noticed a lot of change after they infused their DNA with hers. One of them is that they didn't have to rest as often. Another one would be that they've been slowly begin to talk to them. It made her smile as she finally gets the chance to talk to them.

The girl presses a few buttons, and unlocks the containment devices to release them from their pods. "Rise and shine. Dr. Crawford made breakfast. I'll be at the dining room, K?"

They all nod to her as they start to follow her to the room. She wants to shriek right now because of how cute they're being. They're like cute little ducklings following their mother duck! She has to contain herself before she screams her head off. Carnage wanted to gag at her, but she just didn't pay any attention to the Symbiote as everyone walks into the kitchen.

Everyone sat down and started to eat. Naomi made sure that Carnage has its dosage of chocolate. She doesn't' remember, but all she knows is that whatever Symbiotes eat, it's in chocolate and fungi, like mushrooms. Seems like its a happy camper at the moment. She just hopes that this piece of goop doesn't eat her brain.

Dr. Crawford and Naomi notices that the Slayers aren't eating anything. Now that they think about it, this is the first time they are eating together. They must be shy, but it doesn't stop them from being worried.

Mariah asks them in a worried voice, "Children, are you alright? You haven't touched your food yet."

"We know that we met for only a few days" Naomi tells them with a smile, "so you can eat without us here, but be sure you eat it while it's hot."

Carnage looks to the brothers. They are looking at each other, not saying anything. These guys aren't normal, yet they keep trying. It is honestly funny to them. Thinking that they're reaching out for something that cannot be reached. Why bother when you know that you won't get an answer?

"We're not showing anything. We never shown anyone but ourselves and our creators, but that's a given." Bone Spider looks away from the two worried females. Goliath Spider gave a confused look, and the other brother glares at his younger brother.

Ghost Spider then look back to them. Their faces seems more worried than they were before. Behind his mask, something struck him, and it feels way worse than when Scarlet Spider beaten him to the ground at the secret base of HYDRA. (Season 4: Episode 22; part 2 of Spider Slayers) And it lingers more than a jab to the gut. He grasps his chest and sighs to himself. Guess it's my role to be the big brother, he thought to himself.

He looks to the girls, answering them in his aloof voice, "Sorry about Bone Spider. He never was specific about a topic." The girls turn their heads to look at Ghost Spider, and Carnage looks to him with surprise. He hears his younger brother growl at him, but didn't turn his head for anything. "You see, we never shown our faces to anyone else but to us and our creators. We never even showed Scarlet our faces."

Well, he told them. They're probably going to force them to take off their masks, not that he mind. He's just worried about his younger brothers-

"It's ok, child. It's not like we're going to force you to take them off."

Wait, what?

Naomi shrugs her shoulders. She leans to the table to continue to pick at her food as she explains to them, "Ya see. *chomp* Yoouff don'f hafve to pho yourf fafes." She gulps her bite and continues, "I mean, you can have your mask half way and eat, but if you don't want us to see ya eating, then we'll go to the other room. Ya know?"

Without anyone knowing, Bone Spider looks to them without turning his head around. Goliath Spider sees that, stopping himself from shaking his own head. All three of them jumps up when Dr. Crawford hit Naomi as she gave a tiny whine of pain. "Don't be eating with your mouth full! You said you want to be their big sister! You should be showing an example of yourself!" Dr. Crawford shouts out her in a scolding manner.

"Hey! Don't whack me out of nowhere!" She shouts in a playful tone. "That was mean!"

"You should be acting like a civil lady, child." Mariah pointed her fork to Naomi as she gives her a light glare.

Carnage laughs at Naomi. **"Har har!"**

"Why you- I'm 17 years ahead of you, ya slime ball! Turning 18 in about two months!" Soon, all three of them went into an argument with each other.

It really surprised Ghost Spider. The smiles they gave wasn't sinister like Dr. Octavius', neither that shout was threatening. Well... it was, but not in a way that was made them... unease? It was a nice feeling, like the time that he held Naomi's hand before. It's making him feel warm.

Goliath Spider looks to his brothers, then back to the three arguing. He looks to his hand to take a closer look to his gloves. He look back to them to see Naomi's peachy pink skin and Dr. Crawford's shiny brown skin. When was the last time he knew of his own skin color? He starts to take it off to find that it is white with a few specks of brown. Soon, he takes oBuff his mask.

Everyone turns from surprise to see that he's showing his face to everyone. His brown hair is in a low fade hair cut (Look up all these hair styles, because I knew as much as you did... I knew nothing.) His brown eyes matches his hair, but more hazel than brown. There were a couple of freckles on his face as he looks down to the food. He starts to munch on it slowly.

Ghost Spider is the most surprise out them all. He looks back to the girls, who have big smiles on their faces, while Carnage's face is full of confusion, too. Maybe it wasn't bad to show his. He takes off his white mask to show the most distinguishing feature on him was his deep, unnatural purple eyes, and thick black hair that almost reaches his neck. His pale white skin really does make him look like a ghost.

They couldn't stop looking at the two boys with their eyes widen. This was making them feel a little awkward. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take off their masks. Naomi then went out of her seat to cup Goliath's face for her to have a better view. Her eyes doesn't seem to be disgusted... Her eyes shined and shimmer.

She let goes of Goliath to look at Ghost's face. It was then she tells them, "You guys are absolutely handsome!"

"Eh?" They both squeak out. Bone Spider looks to her with a confused expression.

"You two really do~" Dr. Crawford squeals as she places her hand together, getting out of her chair. She walks up to the boys and holds Goliath's hand. She giggles with a doting smile, "I never knew man can be this handsome like my one true love."

Both Goliath's and Ghost's cheeks show a light tint of pink. Ghost Spider hid his purple eyes behind his hair. Goliath has his hazel eyes looking down so they wouldn't see anything. This strange feeling in their chest is trying to scream at them to back away. At the same time, it doesn't feel too bad.

Bone Spider looks to them to see how the girls are aweing at his brothers. Are they really going to be like that? Just letting them do to them as they pleased? No way he's going to do to allow them to do that to him! NO WAY IN HELL!

"I wish I can see Bone Spider's face. I am curious on what he looks like." Naomi hums to herself. Carnage thinks that its host is really pushing it now. That Slayer is a stubborn mule unless his brothers will say something. "But if you don't want to show your face, then that's ok." Ok... never mind.

He just glance over to her, but looks back the other way. Goliath feels a bit cheated. They showed their faces, why can't he? It's not too hard to get him to do something. He remembered that Scarlet provoked him to do something, which got all four of them in trouble.

Instead of remembering those bad memories, the brunettes says, "Well, he's usually afraid of things like that." Goliath sees Bone Spider stiffen up a little. He went further, "There's no way he's going to show off his face."

"Brother. Do not make fun of Bone Spider." Ghost tells him in a calm, deep voice, placing his hand on the big guy's chest. "He is shy, but that doesn't mean we should make fun of him."

Naomi and Dr. Crawford looks to each other. They have a bad feeling about this. Dr. Crawford looks to Bone Spider to see his eyes are twitching through his mask. Naomi can hear Carnage laughing in the background of her mind. It knows something, and she knew that that piece of goo knows what's going to happen. What other secrets is this slime ball hiding from her?

"He's a stubborn, hot headed, and very impatient, but he doesn't like to be the odd one out, so he'll eventually show his face to them." The teenage girl can hear Goliath was trying not to snicker at Bone Spider's dismay. She looks back at him to see he's shaking. Probably out of rage... something is telling her to back away slowly. She wonders if they go after each other like this all the time. That's a problem.

A slam on the table reverberates throughout the kitchen as an angry Slayer stands up while glaring at his brothers. "You know what?! SCREW IT!" He screams out with dagger in his eyes.

He rips his mask off to show icy blue eyes with long blonde hair, almost as long as Ghost Spider's, but more combed to the side as his bangs swiped to his left side with a small ahoge on the part of his hair. His skin is lightly tanned was even throughout. Nothing like those tans you get on the beach where you can see the tan lines.  
( _ **Ahoge**_ \- Mostly in anime; a piece of hair sticking up naturally)

Bone Spider glares at them with sharp blue eyes. He looks to Naomi, who was shocked. His eyes became confused when hers soften. She came up to him, closing the gap. She wraps her arms around his head as he can feel her warmth enveloping him. Her cheek on his head as she whispers, "You are handsome. I'm glad to have you all as my little brothers."

Something made the blonde want to back away, but this nice feeling washed all of it away as his cheeks went slightly red. He closes blue eyes as allows her to gently hold him close. Her cheek lift up to see the other brothers. Naomi, not saying anything, beckons them to come closer. The step forward to be in her arms as well. She was pretty small, so she couldn't completely embrace everyone, but they all felt her warmth.

Dr. Crawford stares with a smile. She looks to Bone Spider, who's eyes are wide again. She let got of everyone and still has her gentle smile. "I'm going to go shopping now. Finish up your breakfast, and we'll do more fun stuff together!" Now she wanted to pound Carnage to the ground for groaning out loud for everyone to hear. "See ya guys later!" With that, she ran out of the door.

All Dr. Crawford could do is shake her head. She sighs, "I need to catch up with her. She forgot her wallet. I'll be right back, children. Make sure those plates are spotless." She laughs the last part as she picks up the wallet on the counter. She runs out of the door as well, leaving all the Slayers alone.

Bone Spider looks to his glove covers hand and feels it with his other one. He looks to his other brothers and says to them in a serious tone, yet blank tone, "You two are wrong." They look to the blonde with a confused expression till he tells them, "We are warm."


	10. Ep 10 Kraven's Hunt

**Sorry about the late post. I was doing stuff for my mom on Mother's Day! So I'm posting it today to make it up. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few days since he last saw Mariah. Kraven is also a bit curious how the girl is doing as well. Today is his day off, so it wouldn't be much of a chore to go to the house. Kraven got into van to start driving back. He can't wait to see his beloved Calypso. Her silky black hair with her sparkling, passionate brown eyes shimmer in his. Oh how he loves her so.

Traffic has been good today, as well. Nothing seems to be damaged or broken. That's a really good sign that nothing happened while he was gone. He sighs in relief. Maybe he can trust this girl, after all.

It was his initial thoughts till he sees something amiss in his house. A frozen "spider man" that's black and white is staring at the hunter. They stare at each other for a little while, but Kraven starts to growl at the Spider. Kraven doesn't noticed that the male is shaking from fear because of the big, scary, strange man that's in front of him. Before Kraven can do anything else, he starts to disappear out of Kraven's sight in a flash. Anger took over the hunter. A little girl has some explaining to do.

Naomi, Carnage, and the two other brothers are playing a game together. They each have cards in their hand. She notices that Bone Spider sometimes looks up to her, then back down to his own cards. Goliath on the other hand, has his face sturdy and unmoving like a rock as he looks to his cards. They must starting to open up to me shorter than I-

Before her thoughts could continue, she recognizes a figure appearing before them in the room. Everyone looks to his direction. He runs towards to the group from whatever monster had scared him. Naomi and Carnage feels a cold mist of air shivering their back. Something is telling them to run and hide.

"LIIIIITLLEEE GIIIIIRL!" A rough, but angry, voice shouts out from the whole house. The Slayers nearly jumps three feet in the air and Chaos just froze in place.

She mutters to herself in a shaking voice, "Oh, f-fuck me sideways."

Carnage asks in a sarcastic and fearful way, **"Can I join you?"** She wanted to laugh, but their mixing fear is consuming them.

A loud crash bangs on the walls of the room they're in. To everyone's horror, they see an angry Kraven the Hunter right in front of them with a bloodlust for anyone who crosses his path. She is in so much trouble. Naomi looks to the others to see that her little brothers are panicking, big time. Her eyes widen Bone Spider wants to climb the walls, Goliath trying to escape, and Ghost going intangible and trying to hide.

"WAH!" She shouts out, she went to Slayers and says in a rushed, but in a somewhat soothing, but panicked, voice, "It's ok! Everything's fine. Just calm down everyone."

Carnage looks to Kraven. He looks like he's about to explode any minute now! If they don't start explaining now, then they're going to get their asses out of the house before you can say 'the Amazing Spider-Man'. Naomi is busy with the Slayers right now. Carnage went from its host's neck and tries to say, **"Listen Kraven. We know it looks bad, but-"**

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHY THERE'S MORE SPIDERS IN THE HOUSE!" Kraven's voice came from the bottom of his core. Carnage nearly cringed at the sudden loud noise since it doesn't do good with loud sounds.

Ghost Spider automatically teleported to Naomi's side with Bone Spider and Goliath Spider trying their best to hide behind Naomi. The brunette says in a calm tone, "It's ok. There's nothing to worry. It's ok!" Yet their panicked state does not seemed to calm down. "Oh god, I hope Dr. Crawford comes here soon." whispering to herself, bringing them to her embrace."

"My Calypso knows about them?!" Kraven shouts out, making everyone jump.

Carnage went in between them so no one would get hurt. "Ok, buster! Let us tell our side of the story before you end up jumping the gun!" Carnage shouts at Kraven. It shudders when seeing Kraven's eyes sharper like a lion ready to claw their eyes out.

The Symbiote looks back to Naomi and asks her in their mind, _**"What now? Kraven is bound to kick us out is we don't explain!"**_

 _"Well why don't you explain to him?"_ She growls inside of her mind. Naomi pats Goliath's and Bone's head while answering to the Symbiote, _"I need to worry about my little brothers before dealing with Kraven!"_

Carnage's eyes widen grit its teeth at her. _**"What about me!?"**_ It screeches at her in their chaotic mind.

 _"Just do it!"_ She screeches in their mind, almost making Carnage cringe again. It rather not do it, but if they want to avoid getting kicked out of the house, they need to explain everything. Why can't she do it?

It turns back to look at Kraven, who's eyes are real sinister now. Carnage can feel itself shaking just looking at it, so it stutters, **"W-Well, you see... we've has them when you picked us up."**

"WHAT!?" He shouts out with his eyes wide and his face in a scorn.

The two Slayers flinch when he screamed. "It's ok." Naomi takes a deep breath to see that she's calm, hugging them closer, "It's ok. Everything's going to be fine."

 **"Listen to me, wild animal!"** Carnage says in a slow, but an frustrated tone, **"We thought that these guys were captured by SHIELD so we decided to save them. We had them in the back. We couldn't just leave them. Even Dr. Crawford allowed them to stay!"**

The hunter scoffs, looking to the side. "Cute story, but that doesn't mean you can invite more Spiders in this house."

And yet on the other hand, he is witnessing her comforting the frighten kids. He can't leave these guys out on the streets like that. That's what he thought when he picked up her. And if Mariah knows about this, and if he were to kick them out, then he would just create a very unhappy Mariah. Now he just put himself in a tight spot.

Naomi sighs out loud, and replies, "Sergei. I know you don't want them here, but please. What do you want me to do? I will do anything." She looks at him in the eyes with determination.

Kraven shakes his head. This is making him think about his life choices leading up to this event. In a groan, he answers to her question, "You know, if you keep saying that, some dangerous man will get an idea."

That's when Naomi stops for a moment with shocked eyes. Her face scrunches up and shouts at him, "Like I'm going to let some pervert have his way with me!" Carnage snickers in the background, making her glare at it, "And what's so funny, goop face?"

 **"Like any guy would want to fuck you!"** It laughs out loud. **"You're not even a C cup!"**

Oh how much she would like to kill the beast residing inside of her, but she can't because if she were to yell, her little brothers would get scared again. Carnage is a lucky bastard right now. She thought bitterly to herself. The brunette can even hear it snicker at her thoughts, which is making her angrier. She just continues to look to Kraven.

Her eyes widen when one of Kraven's hand is up as he says to her, "Listen, I get it, but let's make a deal with each other if you're really that determined to stay."

All three Slayers look back to the hunter. They went back behind Naomi, even with her small body, when he shot them with a dangerous look. Naomi can feel them shivering a little, so she holds them closer.

"So what is it? What do ya want us to do?" She asks in a serious voice.

Kraven crosses his arm. "Listen, little girl. I won't make you do anything illegal, but I want you to do me this one thing. I want you to train. I'll help you out, so if any trouble comes for my Calypso, then you have to help her out. Alright?"

Well that was something she didn't expect. She doesn't understand how he is able to agree with her just staying here so instantaneously. Maybe it's just the fact that she and the other Slayers have Spider Abilities. Either way, she's stuck in this situation. She nods, "I agree with your terms Kraven."

* * *

Night fell upon the city of New York City. The stars are blocked by the city's lights. Sergei's silhouette cast upon the four who are standing before him. They are in his spare clothes since he doesn't want to attract any attention to the public. He starts to lead them to the city's park, which he thought would be the easiest place to train. He looks upon the children in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Alright. I released two wild animals here in this area." Kraven replies as he walks back and forth to see that their calm demeanor hadn't changed. He continues on, "Your first mission is to find the beast. I will hunt the first one while you all watch me. All of you are on your own with the second one. I will keep an eye on it so it doesn't escape, but you have to catch it before the daybreak, or there will be punishment," he replies the last part in a slow, yet terrifying voice close to all of their faces.

They all nod back without a word. These kids have guts, he admits, but it will take more than guts for them to pass this test. "Time for the hunt." He start to sprint off deeper in the park as the kids follow along. He looks back. At least they're quick, so he runs faster.

He then went into a complete stop to kneel down. He beckons the kids to take a look. The Slayers look at each other, then to Chaos. Seeing their turmoil, Naomi gives them a smile. She tells them, "It's going to be ok. We have to trust him. If anything happens, I'll protect you."

She then went forward to where Kraven's kneeling down. The other three hesitates for a moment. A smile came from her mouth as she beckons them to come over. They went forward to see a footprint. It's a big paw print on the grass.

"Lesson 1: Your prey will leave tracks wherever it goes whether it's from the ground, trees, or skies. You can tell if they're fresh or not by its visibility, but it really depends on the area you're working in." He presses his hand on the print. He replies, squinting his eyes to take a closer look, "This one is close."

Everyone looks around and readies their own attacks, becoming aware of their surroundings. The leaves rustle through the wind. This is making them more restless. A sudden brush of leaves scurry across the field. Kraven steps forward with a dagger in his hand.

A roar erupts from the bushes as the animal rushes in. It's mane flows through the wind. Its proud eyes looks forward as it bares it's fangs. The lion stretches out its claws. Kraven looks behind them, telling them to step back. The Spiders went into the trees, watching the hunter closer. "Lesson 2: Know your prey's strengths. Each has their own abilities. Use it against them." They get you before you realize that they're even there."

It lunges forward, swiping its claws at Kraven! He went forward to grab it by the torso. He flings him to the bush, but it got up and bares its fangs. They wrestle each other as Kraven uses his hands and the lion uses its fangs to try to bite his head off. He grows and but heads with the lion! It strikes back again.

Chaos became mesmerized by the display. The raw strength they're showing them. Their heart race as one as Naomi give a big smile. Excitement floods them. They want to be part of it.

Naomi then realizes that Kraven is still speaking to them. She shakes out of her thoughts to continue to listen on what Kraven has to say to them. Turns out he was done speaking. Now's a good time to cringe at herself. Maybe bonding with the Carnage Symbiote was a bad idea.

He wrestles his way out of the big cat's fangs! Kraven then grabs the lion by the head. "Lesson 3: Every prey has a weakness. Use it against them!" He groaned the last part and gives it a roar himself, taking the lion to the ground.

The lion stops and breathes heavily. Kraven got out a syringe. Kneeling down, he plunges the needle to him. He pats the beast's head as it falls asleep. He whispers to it, "Good boy."

He looks back to the Spiders and explains to them, "There is one last beast hiding in this park. Your job is to subdue it and use this." He hands them a syringe with the needle hidden. "You need to get it by 12 am, midnight. If you cannot get it by then, you're getting punished..."

They nod to him. "Yes Sir." They say in unison.

"Ah! Wait!" They all turn around to see the hunter's arms crossed. He lifts one of his hand and said, "Lesson #4: Don't underestimate your prey. Prepare for the worse."

They all disperse in the park. Everyone is being sure that the area is clear or not with Chaos in the lead. She wants to talk to Carnage about something. Guess this is the best time to do so. _"Hey Carnage, your overbearing excitement was crowding my thoughts again. Can't you calm down for a minute?"_

 ** _"The hell you mean?"_** it asks in her mind with an irritable voice. _**"You were excited, too!"**_

 _"What do you mean? I was trying to pay attention to Kraven's instructions."_ Carnage thinks otherwise. She was paying attention to his instructions. Maybe too intently.

It shouts in her head. **_"Listen, girlie! That was all you. Yeah, some of it was me, but that was all you!"_**

She rolls her eyes behind her bangs. _"I'm not listening anymore."_ Naomi continues to follow the trails, ignoring Carnage's response to that. That would waste her time reasoning with that slime ball. Damn thing should just shut the hell up.

She stops a few feet ahead to bend down. Naomi turns her head around to look at them. She asks them, "What do you think?"

All of them looks over her shoulder to see a bigger paw print than before. Bone Spider came forward and touches the print. "Near, but not too close." He whispers. "We need to grasp around it."

Carnage and Naomi looks at him with a confused expression. What the hell does he mean now? Chaos looks to Ghost Spider. He seems to be the only one to translate whatever he's saying. Yet he didn't say anything, and decides to avoid eye contact. Carnage decided to ask, **"You know, we don't understand your brother here. Give us a hand."**

Bone Spider was about to make a snarky remark, but the black and white suited Spider explains to them, "He has a really good idea. We should trap it."

Silence consumed them, trying to think of an idea. Goliath Spider looks to them. He starts to fidget around, not saying a word. It was then their head turns to him. That means he should explain. He tells him, "We should use our webs to trap the animal, then we can get it like that."

"That's a very good idea! Nice thinking, Goliath!" She cheers him on. He looks away from Chaos. Guess they're still hiding in their shells. It will take a little more time to get them to open up to them. "Anyways, let's start webbing up the area. I'll search for the bear and lead it to our direction. Let's go team!"

Everyone went their separate ways to web up the areas. Chaos looks left to right to find the beast. What she got from the big ass print was that the paw print belongs to a bear. She jumps tree to tree.

Her eyes widen when she came across a certain tree. She went down and investigates it. This bear was already around here because it musk and had claw marks. Guess it already claimed the area as its own. Pretty quick for just a day, but they do love their areas to hunt.

Something is shocking her skin. It crept from the neck, all the way to her entire body. And it's telling her to jump!

She leaps back on to the tree as a growl enters her ears from the ground. She looks down to see a big black bear with its claws outstretched, swinging at the area she was at. "Jesus fucking Christ! That almost took my head off!" She shouts. The bear looks back at her and roars. "Whelp, time for me to go to the others."

Carnage and her went to the ground in a crouching stance and shoots their webs at it. It begins to struggle through the webs. It then uses its claws to slash out of the sticky substance. This is her cue to back away from that thing. She starts to run away from the beast, looking back occasionally to make sure it was following behind.

It was right behind her, so she kicks on its chin to stun it for a little while. She's not sure if they're even done yet, so she may have to buy some time. She outstretches Carnage's claws again. It was happening again. The beating heart pounding her chest. A smile sneaks into her face as she went into a fighting stance.

The bear charges again. This action causes Chaos to jump grab it from the back. She grabs it by the gruff to immobilize it. It shakes around like a maniac, nearly flinging her off of itself. She webs the feet of the bear to take it down.

It falls to the ground. Guess she didn't need to take it down with the trap. She has all of this handled. That was too easy, she smirks to herself. She begins to walk to the bear to take a look at it. It's happening again! The shocking feeling is intense! Chaos back away from the bear to see it gets up to shake its head to get out of its confusion. "Aw crap."

A slash nearly chopped off her head if she didn't dodged. She dodges another and another one. She can't dodge forever, they have to strike back! Carnage uses its tendril try to strike at the bear, but it claws went through each one! They both shriek in pain. Damn, I felt that! Naomi thought to herself. "Be more careful, Carnage!"

 **"Well stop prancing around like a princess!"** It yells at her. **"Besides! Why are you stalling? We can take this bear down by ourselves!"**

Augh! Why did she have to have a Symbiote this annoying?! An angry expression went on her face as she's about to scream. Instead, she sees the bear charging in for another take down. Naomi had no time to react to it, so she has to cross her arms to block the damage. There was no other options. It's going to hurt!

Sharp pain came from her back as it was hit by the tree behind her. Her body falls to the ground, knocking the breath out of her lungs. "Ow..." She whines her herself. That bear can hit like a truck. They should be done now. If she toughs it out a little more, then she'll probably be able to go home with just a little back pain and broken wind pipes.

She hears Carnage snickering at her. What the hell does this one want now? "What the fuck are you laughing at?" She grunts from the pain. The bear looks fiercely at her.

 **"You know. You're always getting yourself into situations like these. Guess that's Karma, girlie."** It replies in a smug voice. Naomi is so going to kill the Symbiote whether it knows it or not. She can't focus on it now. She has to keep the eyes on the prize.

She flips out of the way of another charge attack. Seeing that she still has the bear's attention, she runs to the other direction. If this doesn't work, then she'll probably shoot herself. Or Carnage, which ever one's better. " **I can hear you!"** It shouts in her mind. Now the damn thing's voice is echoing in her head. Great; not only she has back pain and damaged wind pipes, now she has a headache.

The area is clear at the moment. She then jumps on to a tree. It spots her, and starts to climb the tree as well. Good, good, she thought herself, keep climbing till you're at the edge. It got closer to her, making her smirk.

"Alright, big guy. Have a taste of this!" She shouts out loud, jumping to the other side of the bear. She used her heel to kick the bear off the ledge. The bear falls down as she shouts to it, "have a nice trip!"

Before it could hit the ground, sticky substances went on it, breaking its fall. It struggles to try to get out of the web, but something stuck it through its skin. The bear's big eyes begins to get heavy as it goes unconscious. Naomi looks down to see the Slayers down there while Goliath Spider has an empty syringe in his hand.

Smirking, she tells Carnage, "It's good to have a brain on your head, right?"

 **"Shut the hell up."** It mutters to her. She got out her phone to see the time. 11:49. Not bad, is she says so herself. Time to meet up with the hunter ASAP.


	11. Ep 11 My Calypso

It's the beginning of May, and everything is getting warmer. Naomi now knows that everyone is pretty docile. Her DNA really did the trick, didn't it? They're still pretty shy around other people, but they're still learning. She wonders what they should do to get them closer to her. She hums to herself.

Carnage rolls its eyes when she asks herself that. Naomi can feel how arrogant it's being. Yet there's another subject she wants to touch upon, and she has to ask Carnage about it. She doesn't want to, but what choice did she have? "Carnage." The Symbiote went out of the hood of her hoodie to look at her. "Back when we were hunting a few days ago. That excitement wasn't just me, right?"

It went unnoticed, but Carnage can feel her inner turmoil. It doesn't understand at all, but it's ok to feel that way. To see something so fun to get your heart pumping is perfectly natural. Maybe she feels guilty about almost getting carried away. Human nature always make them second guess themselves. That causes them problems, so why can't they just follow through?

 **"It's fine to feel that way. I've been feeling that way since I was created."** It replies with a shrug. She looks to the ceiling to think to herself. But she can't be gloom all day. She needs to get up.

Naomi get up from her bed. Dr. Crawford is probably awake now. It's the best time to see if she can make breakfast before she gets out of her room. She exits out of the bed to see a really big guy in the living room. It's Goliath Spider!

She goes to Goliath Spider to see if he was ok. He's without his mask, so now she can see his bright brown eyes. She greets him, "Morning. I see you're already up."

He gives Naomi a nod. He explains to her, sitting on the couch full of papers. Goliath flinches a little bit. He looks to the morning sun with glimmering eyes. She decides to sit next to him, looking to amazing view as well. His eyes shown that he never seen anything so amazing. Probably isolated from the real world till now.

"I've always been up early." Naomi looked to him as he continues to look at the sun rising. "I'm the one who always had to wake them up or else they get punished." He looks down to his hands, gripping one into a fist.

She smiles to him, saying, "Then I'm glad." Goliath turns his head to her with wide eyes. "I'm glad I was able to get you out of that situation. I have no idea what S.H.I.E.L.D. was about to do to you, but I'm happy. I'm glad to have all of you as part of my family. I promise I'll treat you well!"

Carnage feels its host stand back up. It can see Goliath through her blue eyes. She grasps her warm hands around his huge hands, smiling gently. "I promise to be th best big sister you will ever have!"

A door opens as all three of them sees a big man yawning out loud. His brown eyes looks to the two. With his Russian accent, he yawns out, "You two are up early. Thought kids would sleep in late like the rest of them."

"Goliath and I are usually early risers. It's a habit." Naomi answers with a shrug. She didn't want to answer for Goliath, but he became shy again after asking. He seems a little relieved for her to answer for him. She looks back at him and asks, "So how about you, Sergei? Did you sleep well?"

He groans out loud, plopping onto the couch. Papers fell, making the Slayer flinch a little bit. Goliath and Naomi look to each other, then back at Kraven. Carnage came out of Naomi's hoodie to take a closer look at him. "Not good, huh?"

A mumble came from the burrowed face of Kraven. Carnage groans to him, **"Get your dumb face out of the papers. We can't hear you!"**

Naomi growls at the Symbiote, "Well that isn't rude at all." She and Carnage begins to butt heads again.

 **"Well, I was telling the truth!"** It shouts back at her.

They continue to send sparks flying at each other. Goliath decides to ignore them as he hears him say, "My Calypso had an all-nighter. I had to help her out with some research she got a few weeks ago. Didn't get enough sleep."

"Calypso?" Goliath asks to himself. No one heard because Kraven's too tired to listen while Naomi and Carnage are arguing. He should ask when they're not busy.

Later on the morning, Dr. Crawford and everyone else came to the dinner room to eat breakfast. Of course, none of the Slayers are eating anything because of Kraven. Yet there is tension between Goliath and Kraven. Everyone else are looking at the two with concern. Ghost Spider and Bone Spider looks to their brother as if he did something to piss him off, and Naomi, Carnage, and Dr. Crawford looks to the both of them, wondering if Goliath did something that he was guilty of.

Kraven sighs, and ask, "Boy, what is it?" He glares at Goliath Spider, who flinched in the process. Jumpy, aren't they? he thought to himself. He groans, thinking that this is more troublesome than he thought. Kraven stops his glaring and asks, "You kept looking at me as if I did something."

"I... um... you." Goliath stutters. He starts to fidget around, trying to look for something to hide behind.

Kraven raises his eyebrow. He leans his head forward and asks, "I what?"

Goliath looks to Kraven again. He shakes furiously as if the hunter was going to kill him. "CALYPSO!" He blurts out, scaring everyone in the process. Naomi nearly choked on her hot drink, Dr. Crawford leans back a bit, holding her chest, Carnage flinched, and the other two Slayers nearly jumped five feet in the air.

Kraven, on the other hand, sits still to keep eye contact with Goliath Spider. "Yeah? What about my Calypso?"

Goliath pauses. That was a stupid move. His cheeks starts to get hot while his whole being feels like it wants to hide forever. He sighs, still shaking, explaining to him, "Y-you call Dr. Crawford Calypso... W-why is that?"

Everyone is still in silence. Now the brunette feels really stupid. It wants to go back to HYDRA Island to curl up and die. Asking that question is the dumbest thing he could've done. He stops himself from getting up and pound his head on the wall.

That's when Dr. Crawford let out a sigh, as if swooning, looking dreamily at Kraven, "Oh Sergei. I remember the day you called me by that name."

"I couldn't forget that day that you saved my life." Kraven sighs with content.

Naomi's eyes widen. So her gut feeling was correct. This version of Kraven is based off the one 1994 Kraven. She still hadn't seen all of Ultimate Spider-Man, but still. Saving her from the streets even though she's a 'Spider'? This guy is prideful, but the 1994 version made him into a big softy.

Now that she's thinking about it, maybe this is a way for the Slayers not shy away from people. If he and Dr. Crawford can tell their story, then that would open the Slayers up a little more. "What happened? Was your life in **that** big of a danger?"

He and Dr. Crawford looks to her. They smiled at them. Dr. Crawford replies to them, "You see. It was a long time ago before you guys even came here."

 _The scientist begins her story as the scene transfer from New York to Africa. Where the trees grow near the ground, and the golden grass are high with zebras and lions lurking around. The safari. There was a team of explorers to research the wildlife of the animals that roam around there._

 _Two people stood out among the rest. The smartest biologist and the best hunter throughout the world. Dr. Crawford, the biologist, found an attractions towards Sergei Kravinoff, the hunter. The way he talks about his adventures enraptured her in his stories and him. Since hunting became illegal in some countries, he decided to help animals instead with his vas knowledge of hunting._

 _One day, Dr. Crawford was trying to find a colleague of hers. He contacted her, saying that he found a miracle drug that save the lives of many. It can even improve physical strength and gives you fast healing abilities. He told her that he tested on himself lately, and contacted her, saying it works! That's why she's in Africa at that moment. To find her friend to see this miracle drug._

 _When she actually met up with the friend, she noticed a sudden change in him. He was a lot bigger with his hair longer than before. His eyes was almost like a wild cat's eye. And when he talked, she saw that when he talked, little fangs can be seen if you're looking closely. He was like a beast._

 _He was also around a couple of hyenas. They were his companions. That miracle drug also gave him the ability to communicate with animals!_

 _He gave it to her, but explained carefully that she should never use this drug for anything. But before she could ask anymore questions, he ran off. Dr. Crawford tried to catch up with him, but tripped on a hidden tree root._

 _To make matters worse, she was also surrounded by a pack of lions. She let out a scream of horror. Kraven heard her, so he came to her rescue. He fought off the pack till they all ran off._

 _It wasn't an easy battle, though. Sergei was left injured, barely even breathing. Mariah was scared for her beloved Sergei. She could only think about one solution. Mariah took out the vile of the miracle serum, and poured it on him. It cured him immediately! It was a miracle. They soon continued on their exploration in Africa together._

"And that's why I call my Mariah Calypso." Kraven finishes his explanation. "No... She's my Calypso."

The Slayers and Carnage looks to them with confused expressions. Naomi looks to the 'non-humans'. She tells them, "Calypso is from a myth that is known for the Odyssey. She gave Odysseus the gift of life. And that's what Dr. Crawford did for Sergei. She gave him his life back."

They all took to her. "But," Goliath Spider mutters, making the humans look to him, "your friend told you not to use it, and yet you did. Why?"

"That us a good question." Ghost Spider replies. He stares dead in their eyes. He asks them, "Why did you do it? Even with the warnings he gave you?"

Every one of the Slayers' and Carnage's eyes widen when Dr. Crawford starts to give them a smile. She laughs, "You children are still pretty young, aren't you?"

"Love will make you do anything. Even throw any logic and sense out of you to the point it can make you blind." Kraven continues. He leans forward and he lays his head on the back of his hands and his elbows to his legs. "You all will find that out one day when you finally fall in love, but there's no need for that now."

Naomi sees that the quote is making her little brothers ponder at the thought. She smiles to them. She thanks them, "That was a really beautiful story. Thank you for sharing it with us."

"It's not a big deal child." She then looks to the clock to see the time. Her eyes widen, and shouts to Kraven. "Oh dear! We're almost late! Let's hurry before the presentation begins!"

Kraven looks too, and he starts to feel panicked, too. He gobbles up his breakfast quickly, and starts to rush out of the room. He replies to them, "You kids can do whatever you want! Make sure you don't make a mess!" He rushes out of the room with his care keys.

"We'll be back by seven. You can have whatever you want for dinner. We'll see you children soon!" Mariah explained, getting her shoes on. "Bye!"

Then out the door with her too. Everyone looks to each other. But they merely shrugs it off as they continue to eat breakfast slowly. Naomi was pretty happy though. It's making the Slayers think about a new perspective of human emotions. She hopes that she's doing her job as a big sister well.

In the car, there is nothing but silence between Kraven and Dr. Crawford. It is starting to get a little awkward, but Kraven knew that he has to do something to break it.

"You don't have to worry, my love. It's fine that they don't know." Dr. Crawford replies in a stern yet comforting voice. She looks to him gently, "It wasn't your fault anyways. I knew you did it all for me."

Guilt starts to consume him. He is keeping his eyes on the road. He takes a deep breath in. He doesn't even know why he's so worried about his past. Even telling it to those children. He only talked to them a few times. Yet it's consuming him.

"Naomi and them... They're quite a crowd of children, aren't they?" Mariah giggles sadly. "Even if they are going to leave one day, let's make sure our time with them lasts as long as possible. You might regret it one day once they do."

Kraven looks to his love, a little suspicious of her sudden monotone voice that is usually full of life. Yet that statement she said is making him scoff. "Hmph. I'm not getting close to those children, Mariah."

Silence is around them again. Mariah looks to him, then back to the window of the car. She laughs to herself with her eyes full of dream, "We'll see, my love. We'll see."


	12. Ep 12 Your Names belongs to You

Naomi sighs as the story replays in her mind, dreamingly thinking that it was the most romantic thing that Kraven did for Dr. Crawford. She wishes that a boy of that caliber would do that for her. Call her cute nicknames with deep meanings, give her pats on the head, being romantic in general. Ah. She could just melt right here, right now. And maybe... just maybe have a child with that same dreamy man.

Carnage on the other hand want to barf with her thoughts in Cloud 9. It can hear everything she's thinking about. These thoughts are making it sick to the stomach. It doesn't get why girls go Gaga over romantic things.

"Say, Carnage." She calls out to her Symbiote. "Have you ever consider Venom being a father figure to you? Or do you two think of each other as enemies?"

Why is she so curious now of all days? All she ever done was yell at it. There's no reason to answer to her. It just went in the back of their mind and continue its silence. Naomi notices it. She sighs, not wanting any trouble during the morning.

The brunette stretches her arms upward as she finished writing in her journal. Dr. Crawford and the others are downstairs having lunch, she thinks. It's because she smells fresh pizza down there. She licked her lips and heads straight down as she hears her stomach rumbling from hunger.

When she got down, she sees Kraven and Dr. Crawford have a few boxes of New York Style Bagels! A smile was placed on her face when she runs up to them. "May I help out?"

"We're almost done. Just get some plates out for everyone." Mariah laughs at her silly tendencies. Is this what it's like to have a child, she questions in her mind thoughtfully.

Naomi throws her fist in the air in a cheerful manner, "Alright!" A smile is on her face as she runs to the cabinets for everyone to eat.

While she does that, Dr. Crawford looks to the boys and ask, "So how is this place so far? Are you enjoying your time here?"

They look to her. Bone Spider has a small smile on his face. Ghost Spider looks down with a blush, and Goliath nods. They're slowly, but surely warming up to them. They're slowly making progress on them, but then again.

"Hey, hey! Enough mosying around! Sit in the table or no one is eating!" Kraven shouts out.

Kraven's temper. He always manages to make them shy again. All of the Spiders went to Naomi and hugged onto her.

Dr. Crawford looks bad at her lover with a little glare. He simply dismiss them and went sits on a chair.

Kraven is pretty strict and harsh, so the Spider Slayers become shy again when he raises his voice. They are pretty close to him, but he's a little too stern for his own good.

Naomi sighs, and tells them, "Don't worry, you three. Just sit down and we'll start eating, ok?"

They nod at the same time. With their head down, they sit down without looking at Sergei. He merely scoffs at their timid nature.

He rolls his eyes. Kraven stares with intense eyes, making them flinch. "Listen, Spiders. You need to toughen up. Someone could take advantage of that timid nature of yours and-"

Before he could say anything else, Carnage went out of Naomi's neck and interrupts him by saying, **"Technically, you're not their enemy. They have good instincts, and they didn't freeze up when we were attacking that bear."**

"And who gave you permission to talk, ya science experiment?" Kraven growls at her. He gives her another glare when she shrugs.

The three boys begin to shiver at the sight between the two. Naomi wants to growl at the Symbiote that's connected to her. Does this slime ball always has to pick a fight with people? she asks in her mind. Then again, it does have a point. And when they fought each other on the first day of arrival input a memory that they are not to be underestimated. But she would never admit it to this piece of goop. Not in a lifetime.

A cough interrupts the tension between the two. Dr. Crawford glares at the two and tells them, "I would appreciate that you two would stop scaring the children and eat." Her glare, out of all them here, hers is the scariest and can send chills up your spine.

They both nod to her, and says, "Yes Ma'am."

It was a quiet meal after that whole argument. A surge of guilt formed from Naomi's gut. Carnage wonders why she suddenly felt guilty. It didn't take the time to wonder because of the stare-off between it and Kraven. One of these days, it is going to knock the teeth out of his animalistic face.

Naomi was ignoring the two between them. Animals will always be animals, she thought in her mind. She felt really bad for her little brothers while the meal. Her goal is to make them open up to her, not make them submissive again. She then decided on something, without Carnage paying attention. She's gonna do it.

Night begins to falls on the city of New York again. It seems like the Slayers didn't need to go back in those pods since now they have human blood running in their veins. Both Bone Spider and Goliath has the couch while Ghost Spider decided to take the floor. Even Mariah and Kraven didn't have to work at the moment, so they're sleeping early, too.

Naomi looks to her window to see the city lights. They were like stars. She never really lived in the cities. It was more like a town-like city where there are tons of buildings, but you can see the stars in the night sky. What would it be like to touch them? Swinging from building to skyscraper.

"Hey Carnage," she says in a soft voice.

Her Symbiote looks to her again. **"Hm?"** Her eyes seems unreadable. Of course it can read her thoughts, but that be too much work.

There's a brief moment of silence. She breathes in deeply and lets out a long sigh. She doesn't seem like she wants to do something, but she caught its interest. Now it's curious what she'll even say.

She bit the bottom of her lip, saying, "I... I think you may be right about... being free."

It blinks. What is she going on about now? **"What the hell are you saying? Freedom is the best thing in the whole world. Who wants to be confined in one place?"**

"Ya see." She continues, cringing to herself. Something tells it that she agrees. "I... I... fuck."

Carnage is seriously confused. It looks to her emotions again to only be bombarded with swirling emotions. Anger, guilt, regret, sadness, shame, embarrassment, and even more. Maybe that wasn't the best idea to do that.

"ARGH! I was wrong! There's happy?" She shouted at it, making it blink again. "I was wrong about confining them here when they probably should be exposed to the outside world, I was wrong when I said that I it was good plan to keep them here, I was wrong I ignored you!"

She didn't stop there. It listens. She then hugs herself, not looking at Carnage, "Being here makes me a bit homesick. I want to see my family again, tell them what I've been through, and met you guys, but I'm here, with no way out of this world, and it sucks. Now I understand what you meant, and I was wrong. They need to be out there in this world.

"So I was thinking," She stops herself there again. She takes a big breath in, before getting too emotional. "Maybe we should have them swinging out. Tonight."

Naomi puts another breath in her lungs, preparing for the backlash from the Symbiote. It will make fun of her. She just knows it. She closes her eyes tightly. Here it comes.

 **"Sure, why not?"** Her eyes widen when she hears its response. She looks back at Carnage with wide eyes. No jokes? No making fun of her? Where did her Carnage go?

It continues in a monotone voice. **"Even though you said no from the start, I knew one day you were going to do it. I didn't expect it to be this soon. Let's go out there. I need to fresh air after dealing with that burly beast's yelling."**

She was still shocked from its response. Naomi didn't register what she's doing anymore and continues on walking downstairs to wake the boys. What the hell is with this Symbiote? It is good that they're not having any pointless arguing, but its behavior is confusing her.

Honestly, Carnage is guilty for doing this without her permission. If it were to mention to her, she will go ballistic on it. So that's the only reason why it rather not say anything else.

Once downstairs, she sees them, sleeping peacefully. She feels kind of bad for waking them up, but looks to the floor to see Ghost Spider awake. He's wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue shorts.

He waves to her, in his monotone voice, "Hello. I heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

Guilt consumes her even more. She cringes to herself again, wanting to smack herself for being too loud. She pinches the bridge of her nose, making the raven head flinch. She looks at him with a confused expression.

"Hey, is something the matter?" She asks with a concern tone. Ghost Spider merely shakes his head profusely. She sighs, "I want to apologize for waking you up. I must've been loud if you woke up from it."

"Ah, it's nothing." He says in a quiet tone. Ghost Spider shifts around uncomfortably.

Carnage can feel that Naomi knows something that it doesn't know. Did something happened to him?

She then ask him, "Hey, can you wake up your brothers? We're gonna go out for a bit." Without saying anything else, she nudges Carnage, and now they transformed into Chaos.

He nods, looking slightly worried. She goes up to Goliath Spider, waking them up. The two of them let out a big yawn, showing his regular red T-shirt. "N-Naomi... What's wrong?" Goliath asks as he rubs his eyes.

"C'mon, get up and get your costumes on! I wanna take you guys out for a night stroll." She explains to them, her voice seems jittery. Even more so than usual.

Bone Spider let out another yawn, standing right up to see his blue, loose T-shirt and black shorts. His messy hair makes his hair even messier than before. He looks towards his big brother who has a concerned expression on her face. Something sent a shiver up his spine. Goliath sees them afraid, and starts to get worried.

* * *

They all begin to swing outside in their costumes. Swinging around from building to building. No wonder Spider-Man comes out at night to do this, Naomi thinks to herself. It feels so nice to just be out here and feel the wind on my face. She takes another breath to sigh out in relaxation.

 _ **"See how nice it is? Being free?"**_ Carnage asks her in her mind. The statement wasn't even sassy. It's more breathless and joyous.

Naomi's in too much of high to even look for the hint of sass in its voice. "Yeah. I never knew it can feel this good to just be out here." She tells Carnage out loud, for the others to hear. She decides to look back to see how they're faring. She has an idea. Asking Carnage, "Hey Carnage, wanna do something fun?"

It blinks. The Symbiote didn't know that this girl can even have fun. It smirks through the hood, and answers, **"Sure. Why not?"**

A smile appears on her face. "Hey guys! Let's have a competition! Who can do the coolest flips in the air! How does that sound?"

She begins to start up her swing, then did one of those ice skaters move in the air (a Triple Lutz, and looking it up, I ain't explaining it). After the final spin, she forms her web and goes back on to swinging. She falls back behind the group to see if they can do anything as cool as her.

Carnage gave a low groan. It complains to its host, **"Is that really the best you can do?"**

In a growl, she shouts at Carnage, without paying attention. "Shut up you piece of goop! I will scorch you one day!" The three other boys flinch when she starts to yell. A sigh escapes her mouth as she let out another groan. "Anyways." Instead of getting angry at her, she asks the boys in front, "Hey, let's see what type of moves you got!"

They look to each other. The Spider Slayers look to each other. It that moment instantly is making her worried. Is something the matter with them? She looks to Carnage who has an equally confused expression. What's holding them back?

She asks Carnage in a whisper, "What do you think happened to them?"

 **"Maybe you were so angry, you frightened them away."**

She wants to scoff at it, but then again, whenever Kraven got mad at them, they always find themselves flinching. It wasn't like a kid flinching at their parents. It's more like how physically getting sick at the sight of anger. She ponders on those thoughts immediately. What happened to them for this to happen?

Carnage can hear her muttering in her mind again. The brunette then touches upon a question that Carnage doesn't want to see again.

The cold laboratory. The pain of each electrical shock happening to it. It's unheard screaming, or screams that the scientists refused to listen to. Pain and punishment if it made them angry for some reason. Something that it wished that stayed buried in its mind, but they may also experiences such before meeting Naomi.

Naomi's blue eyes widen at Carnage's memories. She hears and sees everything it's remembering. These thoughts are plaguing her mind as she continues to see these horrid images. She's getting sick in the stomach. Looking up, she looks to the others. Did they really experienced something like that in the past? She heard of people getting abused in the past and...

A thought that enters her mind starts to make her heart shatter in pieces. Her little brothers. They were created and experimented on from the day they existed, didn't they? They weren't loved by their creators. Doctor Octavius and Arnim Zola had no heart. These young children weren't filled with the love and respect they needed. They really believe that she's going to hurt them for being angry?

"Hey!" She calls out instead. They look to her, and she shouts out, "Let's go on the rooftop to take a break for a minute. I think we all need some rest."

She then swings to the nearest rooftop, and sits there, waiting for her little brothers. They soon follow to her. She walks up to them, and asks, "Hey, y' all alright? Nothing happened, right?"

Suddenly, she first cups Bone Spider's face with her hand, to check if they're alright. "Nothing's broken, right?" Letting go of Bone Spider's face, she then checks the other two. "Tell me if anything hurts. I'll get the first aid if needed."

They're still silent. Are they still worried about her being mad? They're expecting backlash, right?

Bone then spoke up, in a soft spoken voice, he asks, "A-Aren't you going to punish us?"

It shocked her when he asked that. Yeah, she was suspecting it, but it didn't stop her heart from breaking. She needs to take deep breaths. She needs to breathe. If she doesn't, then she'll be a crying mess.

"Why would you think I'll do that? I have no reason to hurt you guys." She explains in a calm voice.

Ghost Spider then asks her, more clearly than his little brothers, "So you need us for something?"

"I have no idea what you're saying. What would I need you for anything?" She tries to act astonished or ignorant, but her voice is slipping. They seem to catch on to her. She looks around, but sighs. She will be honest with them, but she won't say anything to trigger anything traumatic. "Listen. I made it my goal to make sure you guy open up to me. And that means I need you guys to trust me. And hitting you, punishing you when unnecessary will not give me your trust. I will never hurt you, even if it kills me."

Silence fills the air. Naomi looks to them. Their eyes are filled with shock through their masks.

Ghost Spider has his head tilt to the side. He asks, "So you weren't mad?"

She shakes her head, answering them, taking off her goggles. "I was mad. I was mad at Carnage, but mostly to myself. I felt like I wasn't giving you guys enough freedom to roam around that I got frustrated. I wanted to apologize to you guys again for my childish behavior."

Carnage rolls its eyes. She was more than childish, it thought in its mind.

She growls at Carnage. "You know what? Why don't you say it to my face, ya Slime Ball!?" She screeches.

 **"You wanna fight?"** It asks, taunting her. Another growl came from her mouth, but bit her lips.

This is not helping her case with these boys. She looks back to them, to see them backing away slightly. She sighs. "I'm sorry. Just remind me to throw this piece of goop in the trash."

Before it could continue to yell at her, she looks to the city of New York. The sight it beautiful. Maybe she should've took Carnage's advice in the first place, but thank goodness that it's going on a tantrum so that thing doesn't hear her thoughts. She rolls her eyes at it.

Out of the blue, one of them asks, "Are you still mad?" She looks back to see Goliath was the one who asked.

She nods, giggling to herself. "Yeah, you yell whenever you're mad at someone, but you also give them the cold shoulder. Gives them a lesson to learn, ya know?"

Another wave of silence other than Carnage's annoying screaming. She wants them to talk to her, but what should she expect? Children who has been through abuse and fear through their whole lives can't open up that easily. Seems like time is the only medicine that she can rely on.

Her eyes widen for a moment. She didn't get their names, did she? She turns her head back to the group and questions, "I didn't catch your names. I can't just keep calling you guys Goliath, Ghost, and Bone Spider for too long."

"Names?" Ghost Spider asks.

Goliath Spider spoke next, answering, "That's all we've been known as. We don't have names."

The Slayers sees that she physically flinches at his statement. She looks skeptically at them. "A-Are you serious?" She asks in a serious tone. They all nod at her response.

She hums for a minute. Bone Spider is wondering why she's doing this for them. They have nothing to return to her. Does she expect something from them?

Carnage gave an expression, somewhat like it's shrug. **"Why would any scientist give us proper names? We only have names that represent our worth and our purpose. Like me, their purpose for their creation was to destroy Spider-Man."**

Ghost Spider continues with Carnage's reply, stating in his calm voice, yet it also trembles, "And if we were to destroy those facts, what purpose do we have then? After we defeated Spider-Man, we were to bond with Kaine at the end." He grips his fist tightly. His voice wants to rise, yet he's keeping it low and calm. "We are nothing without a purpose."

Bone Spider hugs himself while gripping onto his arms. Goliath seems to look away from them. Ghost Spider doesn't want to raise his voice, but it seems like he's going to yell. She doesn't know that feeling. She hasn't been through the things that they haven't. Her resolve became absolute. She'll help them as much as she can, and that's a promise to herself, and to them.

Nodding to them, she then asks them in a gentle voice. "Is it alright if I can give you names?" They look to her, astonished. She continues to say, "I mean, you can keep your names if you want, but is it alright if I can give you all proper names?"

 **"Huh?"** Carnage gives her a look, to which she glares back. **"They already have names. Why are you trying to change it?"**

She shakes her head (SMH), and replies, with the city lights hitting her back, "Carnage, guys... You all may have been created to destroy Spider-Man, but now you're free from that. Carnage and my secret name, Chaos, we don't have 'Spider' in our names! Yeah, it seems like you don't have a purpose, but you don't need a reason to live. I just want you all to be happy."

Naomi pulls back some of her brown that's getting in the way of her eyes and looks straight towards them. Goliath seems to look back to her. She grabs his hands first. It made the bigger Slayer flinch, but she says, "Right when I saw you, I knew this name would fit you. Gaia! I want to call you Gaia!"

He tilts his head, blinking. "Gaia?"

She nods her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! In mythologies, Gaia was a Greek God who is massive, a giant, and created the earth. Her kindness is as big as hers!"

He looks back to their engaging hands. He didn't noticed it, but her hands are small, yet they hand a firm grip on him, but not to the point where it hurts. "Giant..." He whispers to himself.

"Vincent!" She calls out. He looks over to Ghost Spider, who points to himself. She nods, her smile bright and... warm? "Yeah! It sounds super mysterious, and it fits your voice completely! And like you're going to vanish out of nowhere, I believe."

"And Butch." She let go of Goliath Spider and smiles to Bone Spider. The same warmth came onto his face, but for some reason, he's happy that his mask is hiding his face. Her giggle shakes his very core, but not in a bad way. "It sound rough and tough. And like you're going to prick someone with your spines!"

She walks back to the railing of the building, looking at her little brothers. She asks, wondering, "So are you all ok with those names? I can call you whatever you want, though."

No reply yet.

Guess she made this a little awkward, huh? Maybe she should've thought how they felt before-

"I-I think it's fine."


	13. Ep 13 Passionate

Butch, Vincent, and Gaia are trying to get used to their names. Yet it feels so good to have them. Ghost Spider... no, Vincent remembers the day that they were created. When Dr. Octavius and Armin Zola gave them their names. Just to defeat Spider-Man. Naomi saw that they do have some Spider Abilities, but she saw them for their uniqueness. Not because they're also Spiders.

The thought put a smile on his face. It seems that his little brothers are even more ecstatic about their names than he is. He rolls to his side to see the youngest one, Butch, still asleep. He never thought that he can see his brother sleep so peacefully. Especially without his mask on.

It's weird. Naomi did told them that their 'humanity' was put into them because of her blood. Yet he remembered something differently. When Ock pinned Gaia down, something clicked into Vince. He had to save his little brother. Or maybe it was just instincts that told him that. He doesn't know, but right now, he's happy to have Naomi, Carnage, and his brothers.

He decides to get out of bed (well, the floor) quietly without waking up the blonde suddenly. The smell of something delicious waft the air when he first enters the kitchen. That's strange. Dr. Crawford isn't here to cook for them. She went with Mr. Kravinoff to Africa to help with some epidemic going on there. Who's cooking?

Vince rubs his purples eyes to see Naomi is the one cooking in the kitchen. Gaia is also in the kitchen as well, just watching next to her. She seems to be making egg. "So, Gaia. It really depends on the person you're serving to. They like it a little bit softer, so you should cook it less, but not the point it's too runny. But if they want a more stronger butter flavor, cook it more, but make sure it isn't burnt. You can tell if it gets brown." She explains to Gaia as she shows him the pan.

It seems she noticed him because she turns her head to look at him. A smile is on her face. She greets, "Hey Vinny! Breakfast is almost done. You won't mind setting up the table, right?"

He nods slowly, walking to the cabinet to get the silverware and dishes. He looks back on them. She gives the pan and spatula to Gaia. His younger brother looks to the tools. A smile is placed on his face. Vincent wonders why as he tilt his head to see them closely.

Gaia seems to have a smile when he is stirring the eggs in the hot pan. He always seemed more peaceful with her than Dr. Crawford and Kraven- well Kraven knows how to scare everyone. Vince got the plates and the cups on the table and sees his little brother smiling.

Now that Vincent thinks about, Naomi always has a smile on her face when she talks to them. She doesn't glare like...

He shakes the thought out of his head and continues to watch Gaia. The big guy seems to recognize his name in an instant since it's like his original name. The 'G' part anyways. Butch, too.

Vince decides to sit back down on the chair of the table and watch. He rests his elbow on the table to feel something hit it. He looks down to see it's a book, but the cover is on the opposite side. He examines it for a little bit with a confused expression on his face.

He turns a page to see weirdly drawn out people with big eyes. It has speech bubbles with them, pointing to the people who are speaking. He blinks when he sees one of them has a sword, swinging around, making a swooshing sound effect.

It looks like the guy with the sword is battling a monster. He couldn't stop the pages from turning. Each word, each phase, every moment, he's soaking it up like a sponge. What really got him though is why these people are fighting. It's because that they have a choice to help save the world rather than being forced to do so to turn out it was their destiny.

"Oh, Vincent!" Naomi's voice snaps him out of his trance. He looks up to her as she looks down curiously at him, making him fidget. "Oh, is that the manga I rented out?"

He asks in a soft voice, "Manga?"

She nods to him. Scratching her head, she laughs nervously for no reason and says, "Yeah. Manga is usually are confusing when you read them. Unlike here, they like to read it right to left unlike left to right. I'm sorry if it was confusing to read."

The raven haired male shakes his head rapidly. He stops himself, and tells her in a quiet voice, "N-no. It was interesting. Especially at the end, where Link had fought Ganon, and traveled back in time."*

She nods again, humming at his response. Naomi's big blue eyes looks to him and says, "Hey, Vinny. How about I get you some more manga? I bet you'll love some of them!"

His eyes widen a little, but not to the point where she notices. For some reason, he felt his heart skip a beat and his face contorting differently than usual. W-what is this feeling? he asks himself. She says in an excited voice, "Yeah! There's a whole bunch out there! I'll get you a few from the book store that I know you'll love!"

He smiles to her. The first genuine smile she ever seen of him. Her eyes widen and felt her cheeks go red. GOD! He's so cute! she gushed out, mentally clutching her chest where the heart is at. She needs to go to the hospital because her heart exploded from cuteness.

Carnage merely shakes its head in her thoughts, but she ignores the goop and smiles again to Vince. "We'll find lots of manga to read!"

His smile never fades as pink tints covers his cheeks. He nods again and starts to read the story again.

A small bang one the ceiling was almost heard by the two brothers. Naomi sighs with a dopey grin and shakes her head. She has to admit, Vincent's reaction wasn't as erratic as Butch's when he was first introduced to music. It was a little funny, too.

A few days ago, she remembers that she was listening to music on her earbuds while she went cloth shopping with Butch. She wasn't surprise on how shy he was around other people. He hid behind her when someone came close to them, which was nearly everyone in this crowded city. Naomi wishes that there was some way to erase his fears of people. Then again, as she looked back at him, it was easier said that done.

The music started to get louder. The guitar's solo rifted her away from the noisy people. The cars became a distant memory when the drums gave their beats. The acoustic took away the glaring New Yorkers. And that voice just took her to another world. Her eyes widen in realization.

She took out her phone and restart the song. Looking back at the blonde, she took a stop and pulled him over to the side of the sidewalk so they wouldn't get in the way of other people. This confused Butch, and his pretty blue eyes widen.

A smile placed on her perky mouth and she said, "Hey Butch. I want you to listen to something." She handed Butch her earbuds, which he accepted automatically. He looked up to her with concern, but she explained to him, "Yeah, it's scary to be around this many people, but if you plug this in your ears, then everything just disappears. Trust me!"

Looking skeptically at her, he looked down on the buds. He slowly enters them in his ears with his eyes closed, as if embracing for an impact. She pressed the play button.

It was seconds, but his eyes widen. His eyes sparkled, as if energy entered his body. His breathing became short, but the smile on his face couldn't get any wider. She signaled him with her head to continue to walk, and he followed soon after.

His eyes closed again. He walked to the rhythm to the beat, almost spinning and jumping one after another. He didn't, which was good because then he would be bumping into someone if he did. It was also disappointing because she wanted to see him dance at least once. Everything seemed to disappear right in front of his eyes.

She smiled and allowed him to listen to music for the rest of the day.

Now, he's jumping up and down while he listens to the music she recommended to him.

"Wow, I never knew he would be the music fan out of all of us." Gaia replies as he's finishing up breakfast.

Carnage wants to kill Naomi now. The day was peaceful, now thanks to Naomi, there no longer be peaceful mornings. Thank god that it wasn't ear piercing music like those heavy metal ones. Screaming in a microphone is already enough for this Symbiote, it thinks to itself.

Yet Naomi heard. Shaking her head, she begins to think that this thing is being annoying as usual. She's happy they found something that they can love.

Thinking back, there was something she loved to do when she was little. She remembers opening a thin book to see pictures of people throwing their fists at each other or shooting some sort of beam to immobilize them. It used to make her heart beat rapidly as excitement flowed in her. Her smile never ended-

 _"Why are you reading those? Stop being such a child."_ Her thoughts stops. Carnage feels her hesitation as she grips her wrist. It's like something mentally cracked in half in her.

Another bang takes her away from her thoughts. Vincent sighs and tells the others, "I'll get Bone... I mean Butch, out of his room. You two start eating." With that, he fazes through the walls and a yell and a thump echoes through the house.

Gaia has a face of exasperation as he plates the food. "Jumpy as always." He growls.

Naomi laughs, and says, "Yeah." It seems like Gaia didn't noticed, but Carnage did, but it is the fact that these two are the same, but anyways. Something in her became hesitate. What was that exactly?

* * *

 **Note: Short chapter is sort, but this is all character development, and nothing more. Sorry for the bore, but I want to give the boys, the girl, and the goop more development. I do hope that you enjoyed your time reading this and meet you guys next time. BYE!**


End file.
